


狼狈

by urakugou



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 看完电影后激情产生的脑洞，虐爱一下，开开车，爽文向短篇。





	1. 上（Arthur篇）

（1）Koryak的日记  
年 月 日  
我叫Koryak，今年5岁，我现在在陆地上，Tom爷爷和Atlanna奶奶的灯塔小屋里，我将要睡觉，今天是我学写日记的第一天。  
噢！我忘了问教我写日记的Tom爷爷今天是陆地时间的几月几日了，这儿和亚特兰蒂斯的时间算法不同，我们也不写日记……既然这是属于陆地人类的一项技能，那我想应该使用他们的日期才更恰当，但爷爷奶奶已经睡了，就先空着吧，明天问了之后再补上。  
要写些什么呢？  
Tom爷爷说日记是用来记录当天发生的有趣的事情和自己的心情的东西，在父王还像我这么大的时候，他也教导他写过。但今天下了大雨，我们在家哪儿也没去，没有特别有趣的事情发生……心情？唔……今天也是开心的一天，同Atlanna奶奶和Tom爷爷在一起我每天都很开心，不下雨的时候，他们会带我去附近的市集游玩，吃各种好吃的，或者去海边钓鱼。这儿有太多水里没有的新奇东西，嗯，而且没有那么多的繁文缛节，没有总是和一大堆功课一起出现的老Vulko，也没有总是要抽查我将它们学习得如何的父后……以至于我非常珍惜这个小小的、自由自在的假期，但我有点想念父后了，还有父王和Joseph小弟弟，不知道他们现在在做什么？  
我的父后，我的妈妈，Orm，哈哈，我平时可不敢这样叫他，也不敢直呼他的名字，虽然我觉得这个名字很好听，但这不符合规矩。规矩、规矩……“Koryak你是一个王子，这样是不合规矩的”，这是他最爱说的话，外加严肃的表情。他总是很严肃，缺乏笑容，以至于我有一点点害怕他，他和父王最鲜明的不同，就是一个老是板着脸要我守规矩，而另一个总是笑着鼓励我做我想做的事。  
“噢！儿子，大胆一点，去玩你想玩的吧！开心一些，你需要玩耍，因为童年只有一次。”——我父王的原话。我爱死这句话了，这句话等于不用做作业和不必守规矩，我觉得说着这句话的他帅呆了！比他手握波塞冬三叉戟号令七海的时候还帅。  
唔……我好像写得有点乱了，我应该有条理一点，先写完关于父后的内容。看来，我还没有很好地掌握写日记这一项新技能。  
五天没见，我想念父后了。我的父后是整个亚特兰蒂斯第二尊贵的人，但却是最高贵的，比第一尊贵的父王高贵多了。父王不像一个王族，甚至不像一个贵族，他像普通老父亲，就像Tom爷爷这样的，和蔼可亲、不拘小节、总是有很多笑容。但王族都是矜傲而自持的，就像父后以及父后总是要求我的那样：包裹在繁复华丽的衣袍里，时刻注重仪表，做事端庄得体，不轻易泄露自己的情绪……太多了，总结起来有点像活着的雕塑，是的，优雅华美，但也和雕塑一样，冷冰冰的，这种感觉甚至渗透进了人与人的感情中。  
王族之间表达爱意的方式非常含蓄，就像父后对我，我能感觉到他对我的关怀和疼爱，但他不会允许我在他的怀里撒娇，也不会像父王那样陪我去海床旧城探险，在我学会新东西的时候大笑着把我举高高。他只会用他修长漂亮的手轻轻抚摸我的头顶，说一小部分肯定加一大部分让我继续努力的话。但我知道在我小时候他肯定抱过我，因为他现在就常常抱着小弟弟，在睡觉的时候给他哼歌听，允许他的口水不合规矩地流在他的衣袍上！虽然说出来有点丢人，可在这些事情上，我承认我非常羡慕Joseph，不过想想过两年他也会失去这个待遇，并且像我一样不记得父后曾经抱我、哄我睡觉、替我擦口水的感觉，我心理就平衡了。  
父后也不常对我笑，但我还是非常满足，因为对着其他人，他从来不笑（至少我没看见过）。他只会端坐在高高的王座上严肃地听他们汇报各种事务，冷冰冰地指挥他们做他们应该做的事情，从我记事起就是这样，父王同父后共享王权，但亚特兰蒂斯却基本都是父后在管理。  
倒不是因为王后专权什么的，我知道有不少坏心眼的人背地里这样说他。他们太坏了！他们总是把父后说成一个野心勃勃非常邪恶的坏蛋，简直是一派胡言！我知道父后会那么操劳，是因为父王不常待在海里，是的，我们虽然是一家人，但我们不常在一起，就算父王在王宫里，他也不和我们住一起。我、父后、Joseph小弟弟，我们住在父后的宫殿里，那是一处单独于海王宫的华丽殿宇，而父王，只被他允许偶尔来看看我们。  
我曾经以为世界上的每一个家庭都这样，但其实不是的，别的王族、别的贵族，别人都是一家人住在一个宫殿，爸爸妈妈睡在一个房间。唔……这是我的小伙伴们说的。  
我不知道父王和父后为什么不睡在一起，但我不敢问，我大概知道原因——他们并不相爱。或者说，是父后不爱父王。因为父王爱他，我知道的，父王总是在说到他的时候笑得很温暖，看着他的时候眼睛里有星星，而且父王常常讨好他，虽然都热脸贴了冷屁股。  
父后对父王比对其他任何人都冷漠，就连我故意在他面前提起父王时，他都会下意识皱眉头，也不说话，表现出一种对这个话题感到厌倦，想要用沉默让它快点结束的感觉。我只敢问他是不是讨厌父王，但他说不是，他总说“等你长大了就知道了”。为什么要等我长大了才能知道？是因为这其中的感情很复杂？  
对了！我曾经询问过Vulko，问他知不知道父王同父后之间发生了什么？父后为什么不爱父王？Vulko说我傻，说如果父后不爱父王，就不会有我了……唔，也是，“孩子是爱情的结晶”——我在书里看到过。不仅有我，还有未满一岁的Joseph小弟弟，如果他们不相爱，怎么会有我们？  
但相爱的两个人，不应该时刻都在一起吗？至少，表现得很恩爱啊，就像别的小伙伴的父母一样……好复杂，大人的世界是不是都是这么复杂？  
我的父王，海王Arthur……我好困啊，明天再写吧……一天写一个，我特别公平，明天如果发生有趣的事我一定放到后天再写，要是后天……

（2）Arthur的无奈  
“一天写一个，我特别公平，明天如果发生有趣的事我一定放到后天再写，要是后天……”  
来看望Koryak的Arthur在看完儿子摊在床头的小作文后，宠溺地摇摇头笑骂儿子是“没良心的小东西”，明明自己更加宠他，结果这小屁孩写起东西来还是把Orm放在了第一位。  
Orm……  
想到自己高贵冷漠一年都不会主动同自己说上几句话的王后，Arthur唇边的笑意变得苦涩，进而发出一声无奈的叹息。  
他的Orm，他的弟弟，他以前不是这样的。  
不可否认，Orm是一个傲慢冷酷的漂亮男人，这在Arthur第一次见到他的时候就确认了。彼时，Orm坐在高高的王座上眼神倨傲地睥睨着他，轻蔑得仿佛看着一堆垃圾，弧度优雅的嘴唇里也吐出刻薄又满含羞辱的话语，轻易的就激得他血液沸腾，浑身的信息素暴走，挣开护卫们的钳制不管不顾地径直冲了过去。  
他想要教训他那素未谋面却长成了一个小混蛋的弟弟，而他确信Orm也是同样的想法。在之后的时间里，他们确实经过了多番较量，一直处于敌对的立场，直到他历经艰险获得波塞冬三叉戟将他狠狠击败……大战之后，他同意陆地方面将一直生活在深海之中的Orm带走，囚禁在贝里尔监狱。但直到那时，Orm还是充满生气的，会忿忿不平地要求同他谈话，会在见面时表情生动地辱骂他是野种、杂碎，也会因为想要逃离那里不得不接受他的帮助而流露出屈辱不甘的神色。那时候的Orm虽然也不给他好脸色，但却是生动而鲜活的，而不是像现在这样，冷漠、疏离、遥远，仿佛失去了一切感情，就连不屑和嫌恶也懒于表达。  
——活着的雕塑。  
Arthur觉得儿子的这个形容词用得非常恰当，现在的Orm真的活成了一尊受人膜败傲立于尘世之外的雕塑，就像深海圣殿里那些年代久远的海神雕像，宝相庄严，亘古静默。  
Arthur不知道这是不是和他们的婚姻有关——他们半强制的、充满了无可奈何的婚姻。  
Orm是一个Omega，在得知这一点的时候，Arthur相当惊讶。因为他的弟弟伪装得太好，他矜傲而强大，有着高大健美的身形和强壮的体魄，战斗力和坚毅的品格更是不逊于任何一个Alpha，让人实在无法将他和需要人保护的、柔美的Omega联系在一起。  
Arthur是从妈妈口中知道这一点的。  
那时候，Orm被囚禁在陆上，一直以来的海底生活让他对陆上的环境难以适应，再加上监狱恶劣的环境，使他在战斗中所受的创伤始终无法恢复。阳光、风、干燥的空气和不含盐分的淡水等等一系列陆地人习以为常的东西，都在时刻侵蚀着他受伤的身体，连同着伤病一起，日夜折损他的生命力。他在那儿日渐干涸衰弱，变得虚弱又苍白，当他同妈妈去探望他时，哪怕他依旧表现得倔强而骄傲，但他们都知道他其实是在逞强，充满了强弩之末的意味。  
“救救他，Arthur……Orin，妈妈请求你，救救你的弟弟。他不能一直被关在那儿，他会死的！”  
那是妈妈第一次开口求他，带着让人心碎的眼泪，丝毫没有女王的样子，就像任何一个普通的母亲，无助的女人。  
就算没有Atlanna的请求，在看到那样的Orm之后，作为兄长，Arthur也是一定会救他的。但救助Orm这件事，却确实在当时令他陷入了两难的境地，内心彷徨又痛苦——  
因为依据战后签订的海陆和平法令，以Orm的罪行以及对他进行的危险程度的判定，他不能申请任何形式的保释，甚至不能转交至海底的监狱关押治疗。Vulko等一众谋臣探讨商议了很久，才从海陆通用的Omega保护条例里找到突破口：如果是王妃以上级别的Omega战犯，能由极具政治保障的配偶出面申请婚育庇护。  
也就是在这时候，Atlanna告诉了Arthur，Orm其实是一个Omega的事实。也就是说，能救Orm的办法，只能是他们成婚并且生育子嗣。  
“这太荒唐了！我想Orm……Orm也不会同意的！”  
Arthur下意识地就想遏制住母亲这个在绝望中萌生的想法。  
且不说当时的他正在和Mera恋爱……和自己同母异父的亲弟弟结婚？让比任何一个Alpha都要骄傲强势的Orm为他生个孩子？噢！这在Arthur看来绝对是无法想象且没有可能的事情。  
“可他就要死了。”  
但Atlanna却不这样认为。  
“Arthur，我了解Orm，他和你、和我都不同。你的弟弟是最为赤诚的海洋之子，他坚定地效忠王国，他的生命属于亚特兰蒂斯，为了这份责任和荣耀，他一定会选择活下去。”  
她说得很平淡，眼中却带着一种在陆地上以普通人身份长大的Arthur所不能理解的笃定。  
“那你呢？你能够为他牺牲吗？牺牲你和Mera那孩子的爱情。”  
这个问题难到了Arthur，让他想起了那个红头发的女孩儿在意大利明媚阳光下同样明艳的笑脸，她是那么的天真直率，惹人喜爱，他们才说好，要由他带着她周游世界……冰蓝色，可没来由的，随着脑海中蓦地出现那双冷冽的冰蓝色眼眸，Mera的影像一点点被那种颜色覆盖了下去。  
Arthur想起了同Orm接触、同Orm交手的那些短暂的瞬间。都不是什么令人愉悦的记忆，但却无比深刻，比所有快乐的回忆叠加在一起更令人难忘，以至于Arthur能从涌入脑海里的无数个Orm中，清晰地分辨出他每一种眼神所传达和隐藏的情绪。每一种神态的Orm都是那么的鲜活生动，最后，它们慢慢汇聚在一起，凝结成了监狱里Orm靠在铁窗旁边的侧脸——  
彼时，稀薄的阳光从铁栅栏间透下来，一棱一棱落在Orm已经长到肩头的淡金色头发上，将它们照得仿佛白色；阳光亦落进他淡蓝色的失神的眼睛里，那份冰蓝便通透得如同易碎的玻璃。Orm没有发现他们的到来，所以那一刻的他难得地透露出了无防备的脆弱，那是Arthur从未见过的模样，像一个渴望被拥抱的让人心疼的孩子，虽然那薄唇紧抿的弧度依然锋利得可以割伤人心……  
“我知道这很难，我知道我是在伤害你，但原谅我，儿子，我也是Orm的妈妈，我不能眼睁睁看着他死去……我对他的亏欠同样是那么的多。”  
——和Orm结婚是一种牺牲吗？  
——如此无奈地在一起，到底会是谁伤害谁？  
——他又能眼睁睁看着Orm死去吗？就像小时候看过的童话故事册里，那在阳光中变成泡沫的小美人鱼。  
这样乱糟糟地想着，那一瞬间，Arthur感觉到了害怕，并后知后觉地反应过来，原来在看到那一棱一棱光影里如同虚幻的Orm时，心里泛起的异样情绪同样是害怕。  
——但Mera呢？Mera怎么办……我爱的不是她吗？  
“妈妈你让我想一想……好好想一想，抱歉！”  
Arthur混乱了，他承认他当时在一脸期待的Atlanna面前狼狈地落荒而逃了。但在经过几天很是痛苦混乱的矛盾挣扎之后，他还是答应了母亲的请求，前提是如果Orm愿意的话。  
Arthur清楚，那无关作为一个兄长对弟弟的责任。  
只因为当时阳光中的那个身影美如一个浮梦。  
让人特别害怕，害怕梦一晃，便碎了。

“我刚刚给你爸爸打了电话，”Atlanna的声音打断了Arthur关于往事的怀想，回过头，靠在门边的妈妈笑得有点抱歉，“但他们要吃过晚餐才回来，因为晚餐时间的小丑表演。”  
“没关系，Koryak会喜欢那个的，我小时候就很喜欢，总是缠着爸爸带我去。”Arthur不在意地摇摇头，他这次来得比较突然，就在今天上午，他才刚处理完一些匡扶正义的事情。Koryak将在两天后结束他的陆上假期回去亚特兰蒂斯，在这之前，他想带着他在这座自己长大的海滨小城里好好玩一玩。  
“在你很小的时候，我们一家三口也常去那儿。”  
“噢……难怪他总是偏爱窗边的那个位置，也总是在我吃得兴高采烈的时候走神发呆，原来是在想你。”  
“哈哈，他发呆的样子很可爱对不对？他一直都是那么的可爱而深情。”  
“确实，在你回来之后还愈发可爱了。”  
“是吗？哈哈哈哈……”  
同Atlanna说笑着，母子俩从Arthur以前的卧室出来，下楼来到小客厅里。知道儿子还没吃午饭，Atlanna帮他热了一些食物，在将它们端到Arthur面前时，她状若不经意地问道：“Orm还好吗？”  
这让Arthur握了餐刀正切割着肉饼的手停顿了一下，但他随即恢复常态，切下一块儿塞进嘴里含糊地回答道：“嗯，挺好的。”  
Arthur的小动作没能逃过Atlanna的眼睛，她在桌边坐了下来，明朗的笑脸变得有些忧郁：“你们还是老样子吗？”  
她所指的“老样子”，是Arthur同Orm婚姻生活的常态——一个忙于海底的政务，一个活跃在海陆之间，除开必要的交集，不会有太多的交流。  
“嗯……”Arthur闷闷地应了一声，为了不让母亲担心，他又随即补充道，“我俩都挺忙的，特别是Orm，但现在有了小Joseph，我们倒是比以前亲昵了很多。”  
Arthur这话说的半真半假。  
Orm确实很忙。作为亚特兰蒂斯的管理者，他的表现让人无可挑剔，相比自己，Arthur打心底里觉得他更适合这个角色，这和他从小接受的王者教育有关。更为关键的是，Orm是真的爱着亚特兰蒂斯，哪怕对陆地生物充满敌意，但他对亚特兰蒂斯的爱却是毋庸置疑的，这也是当初他力排众议决定让Orm重掌王权的原因。  
但他们之间的关系却并没有因为小儿子的降生就有所改善。亲昵……噢，他们之间能勉强称得上亲昵的时候应该就只有Orm的发情期了！但Orm常年使用抑制剂，以至于这种亲昵的机会也少得可怜，而他们的小Joseph，便是在这少得可怜的某一次里意外产生的……当然，Arthur不可能将这些说给Atlanna听。  
“那就好、那就好……”不知是真的相信了Arthur的话，还是不愿看他变得尴尬，Atlanna没有再继续追问，她只是重新微笑起来，很真诚地对Arthur说道，“妈妈希望你们幸福。”  
“我很幸福。”但Orm，我不知道他幸不幸福。  
这后半句，Arthur没有说出口。随着时间的推移，他很满足于现在的生活，拥有孩子们，亦算是拥有着Orm，他们的存在都令他感到快乐和幸福。但Orm和他不同，他能明显感觉到Orm不快乐，虽然他是尊贵的王后，重新手握王权，但他变了，所有的感情色彩都从他的身上消失，他就像是一个服务于统治的工具，为着王权而存在，为着责任而存在。  
或许这段婚姻从一开始就是一个错误，它只是换了一种方式囚禁Orm，囚禁了他的身体，也囚禁了他的心，是把他关进了一座更加让人绝望的监狱。  
“妈妈，我时常会想，如果Orm一直被关在监狱里，他是不是会比现在更快乐一些。”  
“你怎么会这样想？”Atlanna为Arthur这句突如其来的感慨面露困惑。  
“对于Orm来说，这段婚姻本就是一个无可奈何的选择。”说到这儿，Arthur自嘲地笑了，“对此，我们都很无奈。”  
但Arthur知道，他的无奈从来不是不得不娶Orm这件事，而是他在看清了自己的心满怀憧憬地开始这段关系以后，才发现不管他怎么努力都无法让Orm敞开心扉，接纳他，爱上他……他没能给予他爱的人幸福，反而让他们彼此都狼狈到了极点。  
“Orin.”  
“嗯？”  
短暂的沉默后，很难得的，母亲叫到了他作为亚特兰蒂斯王子的名字。她很少这样叫他，但如果是用到了这个称呼，那就一定是要说一些重要的事情了。  
“其实当初我骗了你，我根本没有把握Orm会不会答应这桩婚事。”  
“什么？”  
Arthur在听到这句话的时候一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，母亲突如其来的坦白着实令他错愕了，他还记得在当初，她曾是那样的笃定……  
Atlanna 叹了口气，如果可以，她是想永远回避这件事的。因为那里面包含了一些令她自己都感到不齿的心思——她的自私，她作为一个母亲明知道不应该却又必须那么做的无奈。  
她曾以为时间会让一切都变得好起来，但五年了，她的两个儿子却似乎依旧没能敞开心扉，像她以为和期盼的那样获得幸福。  
“Orm确实有着忠诚于亚特兰蒂斯的心，但他是一个那么骄傲的王子，那么强势的国王，虽然是Omega，却从小便立志要成为比任何Alpha都要强大的存在，对生命、对自由、对爱，他有着不容妥协的尊严。诚然，他的生命属于亚特兰蒂斯，他会为了它慷慨赴死，但如果是用雌伏于一个Alpha来换取生存的机会，他不可能……他做不到的。”  
“那你那时候！”谎言揭开的瞬间总是那么的鲜血淋漓，哪怕说谎的人是自己是母亲，Arthur还是血气上涌，难以克制地感觉到愤怒。但责备Atlanna是不应当的，Arthur能够想到她当时为什么要那么说——为了Orm，为了营救濒死的Orm，她必须最大限度地说服自己。  
思及此，Arthur平复了一下心情，转而问道：“如果Orm不同意嫁给我，你打算怎么办？”  
“求他，就像求你那样。”Atlanna 垂下了她美丽的眼眸，纤长浓密的睫毛在她眼下投下两方小小的阴影，她停顿了一下，如同下定某种决心，等到她再开口时，她的神情变得有些阴郁起来，轻声的呢喃里也带上了一丝寒意，“甚至是控制他的意志让他答应，我能够这么做，我有这样的办法……直到他得以离开那所监狱。”  
“……”  
Arthur盯着自己的母亲一时无言以对，他想不到他曾经贵为女王磊落坦荡的母亲竟然会有如此……如此邪恶的想法！这太疯狂了！疯狂到Arthur忍不住怀疑，若是当时他不同意她的请求，她会不会也对他进行精神控制？  
“你不要用这种眼神看着我！我知道这很自私也很疯狂！但、但我是一个母亲，我怎么能看着他去死？只有活下来……再艰难，只有活下去……”  
受不了儿子如同看一个疯子一般的眼光，Atlanna语速极快地挣扎一番后哽咽起来，掩面再也说不下去了。悲伤的情绪从她的身体里涌出，如海浪般涤荡在这间小小的屋子里，让Arthur的内心也泛起了酸涩。最终，他发出一声叹息，带着一种妥协的意味，无言地拥抱了伤心的Atlanna。  
儿子宽厚有力的胸膛和臂弯给予了Atlanna 慰藉，在平复了一下心绪后，她轻轻拍了拍Arthur的胳膊，有些失神地盯着餐桌布上的蓝白格子继续说道：“我是做好了最坏的打算去和Orm说这件事的。他听完之后低头沉默了好久，久到我以为他会拒绝的时候，他却很平静地问了我一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“他问，是Orin想和我成婚吗？”  
——他居然会在意这个？  
这让Arthur有点惊讶，因为以Orm对他的态度，完全不像是会在意你情我愿这种问题的样子。  
“我对他说‘是’，还告诉他，是哥哥主动提出来的，然后他答应了。”虽然时隔多年，但再说起这个的时候，Atlanna还是表露出了心虚和愧疚。  
她撒了谎，那时候，她生怕Orm会拒绝，只想着最大限度地说服他，却忽略了这可能是一个极其残忍的谎言——如果她的小儿子对他的兄长抱有爱慕之心，那她的这句话无疑是给了他一个注定会失望的希望。

“Orin，Orm之所以会答应，是因为对象是你。他对你有情，换了其他人，他是绝对不愿意以这样的方式换取自由和生存的。”  
走在人群熙攘的海滨小城里，Atlanna的这句话还一直回荡在Arthur的心头。  
落日的余晖总是让人伤感，哪怕是像Arthur这样心思并不细腻的汉子，也在与无数有说有笑并肩归家的人擦身而过之后，感觉到了一种孤单。  
他想起了Orm，想起了许多年前的那个傍晚，那时候，他也曾和他并肩行走在这条鹅卵石铺就的街道上，同样的落日微醺，同样的海风习习。  
那是在他们婚礼的前夕。  
因为还有最后的一些关于婚育庇护的手续需要完善，他带着回到海里经过一段时间的治疗已经完全康复的Orm重新来到了陆地上。他正义的伙伴们并没有为难他们，以至于整个过程非常的顺利，结束之后时间也还很早。  
Orm是想立刻就回去亚特兰蒂斯的，他的弟弟对陆地上的一切还是没有任何好感。但他却想趁此机会带他去看看妈妈，看看他一直以来生活和成长的地方。Orm一开始很是抵触，但经不住他的软磨硬泡，最终还是不情不愿地答应了。  
Atlanna和Tom因为他们的到来非常开心，爸爸热情地准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐庆祝一家人团聚。席间，Orm表现得很好，彬彬有礼，虽然不怎么说话，却没有给任何人难堪。这让他很是欣喜和感动，因为在来的路上，暗中观察着一直没什么好脸色的Orm，其实他挺怕这位极度鄙视陆地人的前海洋领主会让他作为普通人类的父亲下不来台。  
于是在饭后，当他们辞别Atlanna和Tom，沿着穿城而过的石子路走向海边的时候，他笨拙地向Orm道了谢。  
——那时候的Orm是什么样的反应？  
在能眺望大海的栏杆边驻足，Arthur回想了一下当时的情景，唇边不自觉勾起一抹怀念的笑容。  
“Orm.”  
“嗯？”  
“唔……谢谢你。”  
“怎么？你以为我会羞辱你的父亲？当着妈妈的面羞辱她爱的人？呵，我的教养远比你们任何一个陆地人都好。”  
噢……他先是奇怪地挑高了好看的眉毛面露不解，而后像是恍然大悟般冷笑起来，毫不客气地对他进行了鄙视。那傲慢无礼又有些得意的模样，可完全不像他自己所说的那般教养良好。  
Arthur记得那一天也是在这个码头上，在他兴致勃勃地为Orm介绍周围的风土人情的时候，Orm一脸嫌弃地走到了他现在所站的这个位置站定，因为这儿远离人群。  
“哈哈！Orm，别这样，他们都很友善，你瞧，那个小女孩儿在冲你笑。”Orm的样子逗乐了Arthur，他感觉他的弟弟快速越过人堆的谨慎模样，就像生怕被陆地上挨蹭到从而染上什么奇怪的细菌似的，再加上他紧抿的嘴唇和拧在一起的眉头，着实有点可爱。  
可爱……Arthur为自己脑海中突然冒出的这个形容词哑然失笑。  
要知道，高俊挺拔英气逼人的Orm可和这个词扯不上一点儿关系！  
但是他就是觉得他可爱。在他的眼里，他的弟弟哪怕和他差不多高、也非常强壮，但他就是觉得他是个被宠坏的小男孩，坏脾气的小少爷。  
“无聊。”Orm冲他翻了个白眼，却下意识顺着他手指的方向，看向了那个卖花的小女孩。  
女孩被他一看，红着脸跑开了，晚风吹拂她白色连衣裙的裙摆，像一只灵动的鸟儿。  
“啊哈，被你吓跑了，我以为她会走过来送你一支玫瑰花。”  
“我才不要。我们什么时候回去？这儿的空气太浑浊了。”  
Arthur想起了Mera第一次见到玫瑰花时将它们吃掉的样子，以至于他有点好奇要是Orm拥有一捧玫瑰会不会也那样？  
“等天黑吧，现在跳进海中太夸张了。你在这儿等我一下。”  
Arthur这样想着，却走到旁边挂着彩灯的小推车前，买了两支冰淇淋甜筒。  
这是这个码头上他觉得最好吃的东西。  
“……这是什么？”眺望着大海的Orm一脸防备地盯着递到他面前的冰淇淋。  
“好吃的，你尝尝。”  
“我不要。”  
“没毒！”  
“唔……”  
Arthur一边咬了一大口属于自己的那支冰淇淋，一边不由分说地将另一支凑到了Orm的唇边，并满意地看着他将信将疑地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，很甜。”  
Orm还是那副很嫌弃的表情，却从他手里将甜筒接了过去，靠在栏杆上面向大海默默吃起来。  
Arthur觉得有趣，便也学着他的样子靠在了一旁。  
谁都没有说话，风中传来街头艺人演唱的不知名的旧日情歌，冰淇淋冷丝丝的甜香萦绕其间。  
Orm看着被落日镀上层层金波的大海看得有些出神，而Arthur则在看他。  
不掺一丝杂质的淡金色头发，高贵，甚至是让人感觉无比昂贵，英挺的眉目，如最纯净的海水一般的瞳色，Orm还有一个非常漂亮的鼻子，笔挺如远山的峰峦……Arthur知道他的弟弟完美地继承了他们母亲的美貌，从第一次见面时就知道。然而，Orm的气场太过凛冽，为人也太过强硬，很难让人敢于用“美丽”去形容他。但这一刻，酡红的夕暮眷恋在他的头发和侧脸上，被风撩乱的半长发丝和暖色的光柔和了他面部冷硬的线条，让他看起来不同于往日的冷俊，别具一番缱绻的风流。  
Arthur看得入了迷，他甚至忍不住伸手撩起了滑落到Orm脸旁的一缕金发，轻轻将它们别回他的耳后，并让手指持续流连在那些柔软的微卷发丝中。对于这样一个亲昵的动作，Orm的身体有一瞬间的僵直，但他没有说什么，也没有转过头来，他看着大海，默许了Arthur对他头发的抚摸。  
——不止这个。  
现下，关于昨日的种种悉数涌入了独自故地重游的Arthur脑海中，无比清晰，无比汹涌。  
他记得那一天他们完整地欣赏了整个日落，当最后一束光线被海平面吞噬，只余满天深深浅浅色彩奇诡的斑斓时，向来冷淡的Orm也不禁低声感叹到这造物的神奇，他的眼睛很亮很亮，带着一种稚气的新奇。  
“下次一起看日出吧？海岸边的山上，我们要很早很早就去那儿等着。”  
当他试探着笑言下次两人一起欣赏海岸日出的时候，Orm没有再说“不”，他沉默了半晌，然后微不可查地点了点头。  
后来，他们还去了露天的酒馆，在他的热切鼓动下，Orm第一次尝试了啤酒，只是很小地抿了一口，然后刻薄地点评说这是他喝过最糟糕的东西。  
更晚一些的时候，他们并排走在寂静无人的沿海公路上，他给Orm讲了许多他小时候的事。他们之间挨得很近，近到他讲到特别有趣的地方时能大笑着揽住Orm的肩膀或腰身。Orm最开始会用手肘捅他的肚子，示意他把手拿开，但几次之后，也就随他去了。  
最后，他们一起跃入了大海的怀抱，举头，是满天璀璨的星光……  
回忆来势汹汹地涨满了Arthur的胸膛，饱涨到让他感觉胸口酸涩。这一刻，Arthur恍然发觉，原来他和Orm，也曾是靠得那么的近，也曾有过如此平和类似于满溢了温柔的相处，只是这样的时光太过短暂，在他们成婚后就不复存在了。  
噢！Orm……  
如果你是爱我的，何以对我如此冷漠？  
如果你曾爱过我，又为何不再爱了？  
满心困惑着，Arthur失落地想到，哪怕是在他们的新婚之夜，Orm的态度也冷得令人心寒……

（3）新婚之夜  
对于Arthur来说，那是一个虽然冰冷却不乏甜蜜的夜晚，就像他们在海边吃过的冰淇淋。  
当Arthur回到从今往后就是他们共同的卧室的房间时，很早就从宴会厅离开的Orm已经躺在了床上。  
Orm闭着双眼平躺在那儿一动也不动，松软的浅蓝色的羽被覆盖在他的身上。Arthur以为他睡着了，可当他走到距离那张大床还有四五步远的位置的时候，属于Orm的低沉冷淡的声音却响了起来。  
“先去清理你自己。”他说。  
Arthur的脚步顿了一顿，并下意识闻了闻自己身上的礼袍。呃……确实有一股浓浓的酒味儿，他今天很开心，可喝了不少酒。  
“好吧。”不好意思地笑笑，Arthur转身去了浴室。  
他发誓那是他洗得最快的一个澡，几乎是脱光了跳进那个巨大的浴池里游了一圈便上来了。说来有些好笑，他确实太过猴急，仿佛回到了刚刚长出结来克制不住性冲动的青春期，但海神波塞冬作证，这可不是因为他色欲熏心，而是今晚是他和Orm的新婚之夜，只要想到他的弟弟、他的新娘……当然，他只敢在心里对Orm用这个称呼，想到他正躺在床上等待着自己，他便感觉浑身的血液都要因此沸腾起来！  
Arthur的激动一直持续到他裹着浴巾来到Orm身边。也不能说被浇了一盆冷水吧，但Orm皱着眉头看向他，那冷漠中透出嫌恶的眼神确实让他有点难过。他的弟弟这几天来都不大爱搭理他，他以为是婚期在即，Orm可能有点紧张或者焦虑什么的。但现在看来，似乎是他想多了，Orm就是在单纯排斥着这段婚姻、排斥他，以消极抵触的态度表达他的不满和勉强。  
“Orm……”Arthur坐到了床边，他想同Orm交流一下，如果他的弟弟不愿意的话，他不会在今晚强迫他做什么。  
“别啰嗦，快点开始，快点结束。”但Orm却不耐烦地打断了他，并一把掀开了盖在身上的羽被。  
噢……  
Arthur在内心发出一声呐喊，羽被之下的Orm竟然未着寸缕！  
他像这样一丝不挂地躺了多久了？裹覆着饱涨肌肉的精壮躯体在被水波折射的幽蓝光线下似乎发散着光辉；他的皮肤很白，质感是不同于那强健到有些粗犷的身形的细腻；腰身很细，却是蓄满了力量的劲瘦；腹部两侧深刻的人鱼线一路延伸入禁忌的区域，他的耻毛是暗金色的，硕大的性器还未勃起，沉甸甸地蛰伏在腿根处；再往下，两条肉感十足结实修长的腿更是该死的性感……Arthur感觉自己硬了，光是像这样看着他弟弟完美如神之收藏的肉体，他便被轻易地唤醒了情欲。  
这太美好，这也很糟糕，这令一切开始朝着理智所不能把控的方向飞驰，无法控制，也不想控制。  
“Orm，如果你……你不必……”可Arthur还不至于禽兽到明明看见Orm一脸的厌倦还依旧扑向他。  
他尊重自己的爱人，在父亲从小对他关于爱的这一部分教育里，这一点很重要，哪怕此刻他浑身近乎暴走的Alpha信息素都快要抑制不住了。  
“开始吧。”但回应他的却是一声平静的催促，一直侧首冷冷看着他的Orm闭了闭眼，然后转过头盯着穹顶放空了目光，开始释放自己的信息素。  
一瞬间，像一阵清新沁凉的海风扑面而来，Arthur闻到了一种如同雪松与檀木在海水中化开的冷冽幽香，馥郁入骨却有力而深沉，带着极具挑逗的阳刚之气，向他散发出极致的诱惑。  
Arthur被这迷人的味道吸引、蛊惑，忍不住深深地吸气，细细地嗅闻。他觉得Orm的味道也和他如冰般的坚毅气质如出一辙，如同春天带着凉意的山泉，夏日融化的冰川。而在此之前，他亦从来没有闻到过Orm的信息素香味，他的弟弟是那样的严谨而自律，他将真实的自我死死禁锢在一重重厚重的盔甲之下，让人无从察觉也不敢想象他其实是一个Omega的事实……  
“不必管我在想什么，你就当我嫁给了王国。我需要你的标记，我需要诞下王嗣。”  
在用自己的信息素对Arthur发出最直接也最热情的邀请的同时，Orm却冷静地说出了这样无情的话。这让Arthur从意乱情迷中回过神来，也在一定程度上刺伤了他，让他难过地想起了他们的母亲——妈妈同Orm父亲的新婚之夜是否也是像这样？没有爱情，充满了勉强的迎合与无法选择的绝望……这是非常痛苦的，而现在，他却要让Orm也经历同样的痛苦。  
“Brother，别忘了我们为什么会成婚。”  
——是啊，为了帮助Orm摆脱困境，为了洗去他阶下囚的身份，这才是他们结合的真正原因。  
无关爱情。  
“嗯，我会满足你，全部。”带着在内心的刺痛中被激发出的薄怒，Arthur任由自己克制到极致的Alpha信息素从身体里涌出。那是开始一场情爱的前奏，在无关爱情的情况下，则是交配的信号。  
Orm在那与他自己的信息素味道有一丝相似却更为浓郁辛辣的木质烈香中本能地瑟缩了身体，但他的表情未变，哪怕Arthur的嘴唇贴上了他的脖子，热烫干燥的大掌也抚摸上了他的胸膛。  
Arthur一寸一寸舔舐吮吻Orm头部以下的肌肤，从脖子到锁骨，再到他挺立在鼓胀胸肌上的双乳。他没有吻Orm最应当被亲吻的嘴唇，哪怕他非常渴望用唇舌拗开那张漂亮又刻薄的嘴，在里面攻城略地，汲取其中的津液，将他的弟弟吻出一声声窒息的呻吟……但他们不适合接吻，至少在今夜不适合——Orm并不是真心想同他结合，在两情相悦之前，他不想让在他看来最能表达心中爱意的吻，变成性爱中取悦身体的一环。  
Arthur无疑是粗犷的，他自诩是个粗人，但在关于爱情方面，他却难得的有着近乎童话般的天真。这可能和他在充满了爱的环境下长大有关，Tom从不吝啬给予他关爱，甚至连同Atlanna的那份一起给予了他，让他从小就知道如何爱人，如何爱这个世界。  
Orm的乳头很敏感，没被舔弄几下就硬硬地立了起来，在乳晕之上肿胀成两颗淡褐色的饱满果实。Arthur很喜欢他诚实的身体反应，于是他着重挑逗它们，手口并用两边轮换着揉捻、舔舐，并很快不满足地含进嘴里，用牙齿轻咂、拉扯，像孩童汲奶一般大力吮吸，吸出啧啧淫靡的水声。  
“嗯……呃……”  
没一会儿，Orm便被他“蹂躏”得发出了低哑的喘息，抬起手来推拒他的头，想让他放开他已经被啃咬得发红的胸口。  
Arthur满足了他，在用力嘬了一口那乳孔都被玩弄得微微撑张开来的红肿乳头后，他沿着Orm胸肌下沿继续往下舔舐，舌头在那线条硬朗的腹肌间流连，空出来的手则伸进了Orm下意识交叠合拢的腿间，打开他的双腿，握住了他不知什么时候已经半硬起来的阴茎。  
“唔！”  
这让Orm猝不及防地低呼出声，半屈的双腿也不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
这样的反应进一步取悦了Arthur，他开始套弄起Orm的茎身，让那根肉棒在他手里一点点变硬、变大，经络喷张，直到它完全变得精神抖擞，竖贴在Orm覆着暗金色耻毛的下腹，怒昂着头展现它傲人的尺寸和漂亮的弧度。  
漂亮。  
是的，Arthur感觉Orm的阴茎完美到可以用漂亮来形容：那么粗，那么长，龟头圆润饱满，虽然坚挺壮硕颜色却并不暗沉，给人一种非常干净的感觉。  
——它有进入过谁的身体吗？或者说，谁曾有幸拥有过它？  
这样乱糟糟的想法让Arthur的内心泛起了一丝类似于嫉妒的黑色情绪。  
噢！他竟然会可笑地嫉妒那些可能被Orm宠幸过的Omega或者Beta……对于Alpha，他倒是不担心，因为他的弟弟是那么的骄傲强势，没有Alpha能够占有他，除了自己。  
这个想法让Arthur复又愉悦起来，心情大好之下，他握住Orm的阴茎俯身含住了它。  
“呃啊——”  
这一下的刺激可不得了，暖湿口腔的裹覆直接激得Orm半坐了起来。他似乎感觉很羞耻，哪怕阴茎在Arthur嘴里兴奋到勃动，他依旧伸手拉扯起了Arthur的头发来。  
“你疯了吗？！”Orm怒喝道。  
头皮的刺痛引得Arthur抬起了头，在涨红了脸的Orm的怒视下，他坏笑着伸出舌头摩挲他的龟头，甚至用舌尖抵着他最为敏感的马眼舔舐了一下。  
“别扯我的头发，Brother，这样显得你很像一个被调戏的小妇人。”Arthur住了嘴盯着Orm说笑，手却没停，他将Orm的睾丸纳入掌中，包覆着，当着他的面色情地揉搓。  
“你这个下流的野种……啧……既然你这么喜欢舔，那你就好好舔个够吧！”似乎确实很舒服，也确实是被Arthur的调笑气到了，Orm在辱骂完他后挺了挺下身，自暴自弃地躺了回去。  
Arthur对他赌气的行为报以了一声低笑，他向下挪了一点，埋首在Orm胯间专心地吞吐起他的阴茎来。他从来没有给人口交过，但有些事情是本能，如果他真心想要取悦对方，那该如何去做就成了水到渠成的事。况且他也是个男人，如果让男人都有的这一根最大限度地取得快感，他简直不要太清楚。  
Arthur用手把住Orm阴茎的根部小幅度地撸动着，口腔包裹住他的茎身上下吞吐，一次又一次，反反复复，逐渐加快速度，也逐渐越吞越深，直到圆硕的龟头直抵他的咽喉。那滋味儿可不好受，顶得他生理性地连连干呕，但干呕牵扯喉间软肉对龟头的激烈挤压却无疑带给了Orm极大的快感，他开始发出按捺不住的低吟，喘息声越来越沉重，鼓励得Arthur忍住不适，在手口并用的套弄、吞咽间，给予他一次又一次的深喉。  
“嗯……呃啊……”  
连续的激烈刺激让Orm有点受不了了，他平躺的身体开始泛起潮红，随着深深吸气而不住后仰的头，几乎完全陷进松软的枕头里。哪怕他已经相当克制，但他暗暗攥紧床单的双手以及紧蜷起来的脚趾头都出卖了他——他非常享受，爽到了极点。Arthur清楚地知晓这个事实，因为就算没有这些小动作，那根在他的嘴里溢出咸腥前液的肉棒也直白地表明了Orm的身体有多么兴奋。  
于是Arthur停止了吞吐，往手心里吐了口唾沫握住他的阴茎快速地撸动。他知道这种时候他急欲释放的弟弟需要这个，完全湿润、湿滑至极的套弄会让他发疯。他不介意再给他一点额外的奖励，比如，在打着圈儿地撸动茎身的同时含住他的龟头反复吮吸，又比如，在照顾着他肉棒的同时宠爱一下他包裹着睾丸的囊袋。  
“啊——”  
这样的伺弄没能让Orm坚持太久，他低喘一声射了出来，很多，很浓稠。乳白的精液有一部分进入了他哥哥的嘴里，而另一些则飙溅在了他的胡子和脸颊上。  
“噢……baby Brother，味道很浓，很久没做过了？”Arthur不在意地吞下了那些精液，并在擦脸的同时舔着嘴唇对此做出点评。羞愤的Orm有些绝望地用手盖住了脸，但他不知道他的这个动作在他哥哥眼里是那么的可爱，可爱到令Arthur被冷落许久的粗壮阴茎不满地胀痛起来。  
Arthur粗重地套弄了自己几下以缓解那份饥渴的痛感，他扳开Orm高潮过后疲软的双腿，将手探向了他下身更为隐秘的所在。  
“你还湿了，Orm，很湿。”Orm股间的黏腻湿滑让Arthur极为满意。这证明他的弟弟是一个极为敏感的Omega，哪怕他外表强硬，身体也魁梧健壮，但他的屁股会因为情动而流水，那个适合被进入的肉穴会在被狠狠操干之后软嫩销魂得足以杀死最刚强的Alpha。  
“闭嘴！你这个……唔……”  
Orm的辱骂被Arthur戳进他后穴的手指生生扼断，他闭了嘴，死死咬住了下唇，似乎是害怕一些不堪的声音从他高贵骄傲的嘴里溢出。  
“又想骂我是‘野种’吗？Orm，你会的脏话确实不多，如果你想，我可以教你一些更下流、更肮脏、更能羞辱人的话，呵……”说到这儿，Arthur笑了，他虽然不爱骂人，但常年混迹在水手云集的陆上酒馆，他可没少听各种粗野恶俗的谈笑。  
但现在，他没心思讲那些，吸附住他手指的穴肉热烫紧致到令他头皮发麻！噢……他的弟弟远比他想象的还要棒，他是那么的紧，仅仅一根手指都被夹得难以移动；但他也很湿很软，充分滋润了内里嫩肉的淫液能搅动得啵啵作响。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
随着Arthur的开拓，Orm的气息彻底紊乱了，哪怕他紧闭着嘴，沉闷的哼声还是随着他的呼吸不断地泄露出来。Arthur转动手指在Orm的后穴里进进出出，一边抽插，一边摩挲揉按着肉壁，他很快在濡湿的褶皱间摸索到了那一块儿硬硬的前列腺凸起，并抵着那一点反复戳弄摩擦。  
Orm受不了这个，他颤抖起来，后穴开阖着牵扯整条穴道节律性地蠕动，而他分开的双腿也自发地半屈起，将腿间的间隙拉得更开。Arthur便在他逐渐放松，后穴变得松软的时候加入了更多的手指，他每顶进一根便会磨着内壁搅弄一阵，再张合着对穴口进行一番撑涨，直到Orm的肉穴能完全顺利地齐根吞纳进他三根粗壮的手指，才并起它们在里面大开大合地抽插、抠挖起来。  
“呃……啊！不！慢一点……”  
“好、好深……呃啊……太深了……”  
Orm开始呻吟，开始带着气音难耐地喊出一些词语，他确实从来没有被这样对待过，Arthur能从他剧烈起伏的胸膛和他双眼中流露出的惶恐确认这一点。他的弟弟非常紧张，甚至是惧怕这种被进入的陌生异样感，他慌乱地想要推拒，但他的身体却很享受，被手指肏弄的甬道收缩得越来越快，也越来越泥泞，过多的淫液在手指的进出间被带出穴口，丝丝缕缕，黏黏腻腻，它们打湿了他的臀瓣，也浸湿了身下的床单。  
“呃啊！啊……唔……呃……”  
“嘘、嘘……别乱动，弟弟……腿再分开一点，对，就像这样……乖，放松……”  
淫靡的水声中，Arthur放轻了声音对被欲浪拍打得意乱情迷的Orm进行温柔的诱导，但他手上的动作却一点也不温柔，他的手指深陷在Orm濡湿的肉穴里近乎粗暴地抠挖、顶撞，将那可怜的小穴刺激得不断收缩开合，也将穴里的前列腺凸起蹂躏得肿大了一圈。  
“不、不……啊！嘶……呃啊……呃——”  
最终，不堪这份过于甜蜜的折磨，Orm射过一次的阴茎达到了前列腺高潮，断断续续的清液如同失禁般从马眼里飙出，而他不断被手指操干的后穴也因为Omega身体的特殊性，在疾骤满溢的快感中随着Arthur的抠挖喷涌出一大股温热的淫液。  
射液和类潮吹令Orm的下身急剧地颤抖，如同痉挛般，他挺起腰、抬高屁股抖动了好几下，才脱力地瘫软下去，再也动弹不得。  
看着无力耷拉着双腿瘫倒在床上大口大口喘息着的Orm，Arthur将酸软的湿淋淋的手指从他的后穴里抽出来，并就着手上的润滑套弄起了自己的阴茎。他也喘得厉害，憋的，天知道在为Orm指交的过程中他忍耐得有多么艰辛！  
Orm似乎从来没有经历过这两种高潮，全然陌生的生理反应让他半闭了双眼，以掩饰其中的恐惧和羞耻，一只手不自然地盖在胯部，想掩饰那一片汁水淋漓的狼藉。在满面的汗水中，一行泪水从Orm的眼角滑落，虽然知道那很有可能只是生理性的眼泪，但Arthur还是俯身珍重地舔掉了它。  
他很想安慰此刻茫然无措又努力逞强着的Orm，抱起他，紧拥他，告诉他：这没什么，Orm，你只是太舒服了。但他张不开双臂，也说不出口，他知道那会让Orm感觉更加不堪，而事实上，Orm也没有给他机会那样做、那样说。  
在Arthur的唇舌触碰到那颗眼泪的同时，Orm便厌恶地扭头躲开了。  
“Arthur，我恨你……”他恶狠狠地说道，无奈过重的气音削弱了这句话的威慑，使它听起来如同一声叹息。  
“你本可以直接进入我。”他带着苛责地控诉，仿佛Arthur为他带来的不是什么绝妙的高潮，而是巨大的羞辱。  
“不，那样会使你受伤，”于是，Arthur放弃了那种温情的想法，他跪到Orm的腿间，扯开他的腿，在进入他之前，还向他扬了扬自己早已涨硬到溢出前液的粗长阴茎，以示意自己过于巨大的尺寸，“而我不想伤害你。”  
“哈？伪善的野种……呃！”  
Arthur把握着阴茎根部将硕大的前端顶进了Orm的身体，他进得很用力，直接挤进去了半截，再退至穴口蓄力顶得更深。  
“嗯……呃……嗯！”  
在Orm压抑的闷哼中，Arthur如打桩般一下一下坚定地肏进他的后穴。这种肉刃拉锯似的顶送让两人都不太好受，但Arthur觉得这份疼痛或许正适合此时的他们——无关爱情，无可奈何地结合，如同敌对、等同较量般的性爱，以此保护他所爱之人的尊严，也保留他自己的自尊。  
初进的艰难是可想而知的，Orm紧得不像话，好在Arthur先前细致的开拓起了很大的作用，让他的大家伙在被紧箍着艰涩地反复回撤挺进一阵之后，便得以全然深入了。  
“呃……”  
整根没入的结合令两人不约而同地发出一声低哑的喟叹，Arthur是出于满足，但看着Orm眉头紧皱的模样，多半是因为太过胀痛而感到不适。  
Arthur挺了挺腰在Orm湿紧的后穴里顶了顶，然后双手穿过膝弯搂起他的双腿，完全打开他的同时，将他拉向了自己。  
“噢！啊……”  
下身被抬起，屁股完全悬空的姿势让Orm发出一声惊呼，他下意识就要挣扎，但Arthur没有给他机会。在稍稍退出一截距离后，Arthur挺腰快速操干起来，粗大的阴茎撑开他的穴口，硕大的龟头来回抵弄摩擦他生长着前列腺的甬道中段，那快速的抽插频率顶得他气结，抑制不住的呻吟亦破碎在粗重的喘息声里。  
Arthur的腰臀力惊人，耸动起来就像上了发条似的。他爱极了Orm的小穴，那处湿软紧紧包裹他的阴茎，在肏弄间被刺激得肉壁蠕动，节律性的收缩契合了他的进出，就像无数张小嘴在吮咬夹吸着他的肉棒。居高临下的体位让他能在插着Orm的同时看清他每一个表情，他的弟弟被他顶弄得张开了嘴如同缺氧般大口喘息，濡湿的嘴里粉红的舌头煞是可爱，勾引得他想要将之含入嘴里，勾缠、吮吸，好好地品尝一下滋味。  
Arthur这样想着，便也这样做了。  
他往后跪坐在床上，一把拉起Orm让他跨骑在自己腿上，突然的姿势变换让Orm有些惊慌，但那根粗大的肉棒依旧插在他的肉穴里，并因为上位的原因插得更深，随着Arthur恶意的向上顶胯，长驱直入完全顶进他最湿软也最敏感的深处。  
“你！唔……”  
Arthur吻住了Orm，连同着他的抗拒一起含进了嘴里。Orm的唇舌果然同他想象的一般美味，它们那么的湿，那么的软，被他的舌头勾卷着被迫同他纠缠，激得他顿觉下身又硬了几分，一面吻着Orm的嘴，一面箍紧他劲瘦的腰加快了顶送。  
他食言了，情不自禁之下他还是亲吻了，或者说，强吻了Orm。但这不能怪他，试问有谁在肏干着心爱的人时还能保留那份绅士的理智不去采撷那份近在眼前的甜美？而他本就不是一个绅士。  
“呃……唔嗯……嗯……”  
Orm似乎确实是被情欲冲昏了头脑，在用着舌头进行过一番推抵后，他竟然回应起了Arthur的吻来。他的吻技很生涩，却莽撞又热情，他不服输地回吮Arthur的舌头，将它吸进自己的嘴里舐弄咬咂，力道还不小，带着一种彪悍的狠劲儿。  
Arthur觉得Orm似乎是想把他的舌头咬掉，而他也确实从这个热辣狠戾的湿吻中尝到了血腥的铁锈味儿，不知是他的，还是Orm的，过载的热情和下身激烈的胶合让他分辨不出到底是谁将谁吻咬出了血。  
这个吻持续了好久，久到他们彼此都感觉快要窒息了才分开。Orm被完全操开了，他环住Arthur的脖子上下颠簸起来，夹紧Arthur的阴茎，自发寻找着能让自己感觉更为舒爽的角度和节奏吞吐摩挲，更多的淫液从他身体深处泌出，而他结实浑圆的双臀也拍打得Arthur的大腿啪啪作响。  
无疑，他们都在这粗暴的性爱中获得了极大的快感。  
“噢！好棒……Orm……啊……呃！再动快一点。”  
Arthur被骑得爽到了极点，忍不住搂起Orm的双臀，一边揉捏爱抚，一边上下颠送。他咬住了Orm微微后仰的脖子，在那覆着薄汗的肌肤上留下一个个红紫的斑痕，他亦吮吻他的喉结，用唇舌感知他滚动在喉间的呻吟颤抖。最终，Orm被他肏得酸软了腰身，半挂在他身上再也无法自发地起落，他便顺势将他放倒在床上，让他放低腰部和上身趴伏好，屁股高高撅起，然后握着阴茎从背后重新顶进了他股间那张被撑得不能完全闭合的小嘴。  
“呃啊！啊……好深、太深了……”  
后入的体位在Arthur的全力顶送间让他的肉棒直抵Orm甬道深处的生殖腔口，下下到底的顶撞目标明确地攻击着那一处，撞得Orm想要逃脱般扭动起来，穴里更是痉挛一样地疾骤收缩。  
“呵……是这儿吗？弟弟……呃！是这儿吗？”Arthur的龟头感觉到了那处凹陷的瑟缩，他咬着Orm的耳廓故意询问，下身扭动着朝那里面挤压，硬生生顶开他弟弟脆弱的生殖腔口，把硕大的龟头完全卡了进去。  
“啊！不要……不！呃啊……”  
生殖腔的被迫开启让Orm整个人都颤抖了，他趴在床上抖作一团，后穴却本能地咬紧了Arthur的肉棒，随着呼吸带动起来的吸夹，似乎要将那粗壮完全吸入他最为隐秘的所在。  
“噢！你咬得我好紧，Orm……”  
“唔……出、出去……”  
Arthur如同受到鼓励般耸动屁股快速地抽送，他肏进了他弟弟的生殖腔，那里面是更加热烫也更加湿糯的触感，那令他发狂，令他产生了想要成结的欲望。  
“痛……唔呃！太大了……太……啊！不要……”  
“不要什么？Orm，你忘了你说过的需要一个王嗣吗？要让你受孕就得这样插，呵……插这儿才能让你下崽。”完全侵占了Orm的事实让Arthur在生理和心理上都获得了绝妙的快感，内心愉悦的同时，他吮着Orm发烫的耳朵说出了些粗俗的话挑逗他。  
“你这个、这个无耻之极……呃……肮脏下贱的、野种！”  
“而这个野种正在操着你，”Orm千篇一律的辱骂轻易地就被Arthur驳回了，他把Orm气得说不出话来，但他却像是得了乐趣般，大掌按住Orm的小腹，一边扭腰用肉棒在他的生殖腔里碾磨，一边用着被情欲熏灼得沙哑的声音继续逗他，“这儿，要不了多久，这儿也会有一个混血的小野种，噢……Orm，他会在你纯血的高贵的身体里长大，把你的肚子撑得又圆又大，还有这儿，这儿会产乳哺育他。”  
Arthur说着手掌上滑来到Orm胸肌饱涨的胸前，捏住他翘立的奶头色情地搓捻起来。  
“噢！闭嘴、无耻！”  
这些露骨下流的调笑让教养良好的Orm感到极为羞耻，但这种羞耻的情绪却在情潮汹涌的当下令他敏感的身体更加的兴奋，他瑟缩了身体，汗毛倒竖，含着肉棒的后穴深处甚至涌出了一小股黏着的暖流。  
“呃……”  
龟头被热液淋浇的感觉刺激得Arthur尾椎发麻，强烈的快感之下，他搂紧Orm汗湿的身体进行了最后的冲次。在完全深入生殖腔肏干了他的弟弟百十来下后，他趴伏在他宽阔的后背上，在那处紧致颤缩的软肉里胀大了结，将一股一股黏稠的精液悉数浇灌了进去。  
“啊……呃……”  
成结内射的同时，Arthur亦咬破了Orm后颈处的信息素腺对他进行了永久的标记，血腥味混杂着属于他们两人的香味蒸腾在热汗淋漓间，有些凶残，散发出桀骜不驯的气息，却又温柔缱绻，如同铭刻了一生的誓言。  
铁与血，才是属于男人的浪漫。

——TBC——


	2. 中篇（Orm篇）

（4）Orm的狼狈  
“父后！”  
Koryak回来的时候，Orm刚审阅完一些公文，在书房的躺椅上小憩。  
“噢……”被扑了个满怀，小小的孩子还是那么不守规矩，未经人通传便直接跑了进来开心地扑进了他的怀里，但介于一个周没见了，Orm没打算责备他，只是在轻轻回抱他的时候不认可地摇了摇头，问道，“Atlanna祖母还好吗？”  
“好极了！她说很想念您，还说希望您下次也同我一起上岸去玩。”  
“总是想着玩，父后像你这么大的时候……”Orm没有再继续说下去，嘴角刚扬起的一丝笑容也顷刻间冷淡了，因为他看见了随后走进书房的——Arthur。  
“您像我这么大的时候已经跟着Vulko学习如何战斗了，还每天都要看至少两本书，并且从来不贪玩，对吧？”Koryak顺口接过了他的话，撒娇地拉着他的手摇啊摇，并向走进来的Arthur伸出了另一只手。小家伙似乎没有觉察出他的异样，又或许正因为察觉出了气氛的微妙才故意笑嘻嘻地假装什么也没有发生。  
Orm知道，他的大儿子不是一个没有眼见力的孩子，相反，他是那么的聪慧灵敏，总是尽力想要帮忙缓和两个父亲的关系。他总是在他面前看似童言无忌实则小心翼翼地提起Arthur，这让Orm感到无奈，甚至有那么一点心酸。  
“Orm，我把小家伙领回来了。”Arthur笑着走过来自然地牵起了Koryak，并冲他笑道。  
“嗯。”  
Orm从躺椅上站了起来，出口的应声像是回应Arthur的招呼也像是肯定Koryak刚刚的补充，但他松开了儿子的手，不着痕迹地断开了由他牵起的一家三口的联系。  
“Koryak，我想你应该去看看Joseph，你的弟弟也很想念你。”他说。  
这让Joseph和Arthur都面露惊讶，因为他的这句话明显是为了支开孩子单独同Arthur相处。  
“嗯！我怎么能忘了我的宝贝小弟弟！我超级想他，我这就去看他！”Koryak开心地应了一声便跑出了书房，临走前还冲Arthur眨了眨眼，示意他好好把握机会，并贴心地为他们关上了书房的门，以便他们好好交流。这点小心思没有逃过Orm的眼睛，他也确实是有些话要单独同Arthur说，不过，他显然是要令对此满心期待的Koryak失望了。  
只余两人的房间一时安静下来，安静得近乎沉寂，这是他们独处的常态。Orm背对了Arthur，通过身前幽蓝的落地窗，他能清楚地看到站在他身后的Arthur。他的哥哥还是老样子，头发随意地披散，挺拔又魁梧，手里提着一个同他的身材比起来显得有些滑稽的小包，里面装的应该是Koryak从陆地上带回来的东西，玩具，或者零食……看来他们直接就来了这儿，还没来得及将它们交给Koryak的保姆，他太宠孩子了，这些东西本可以让Koryak自己拧着……  
“Orm？”  
在这令时间都近乎凝滞的沉寂中，Arthur尴尬地开了口，熟悉的声音打断了Orm的思绪，也让他在回过神来的时候有点懊恼，懊恼于自己又一次因为Arthur而走神了。  
——他哥哥的存在感总是这样的强，哪怕他已经尽量去忽视了，却还是会忍不住对他投以目光。  
“Mera的婚礼将在三天后举行。”转过身冷冷地说道，Orm的内心泛起一种烦躁的情绪，或许是因为这个话题，也或许是因为Arthur本身。  
“呃……”  
Arthur一时语塞，金色的瞳仁有一瞬间的收缩，然后他皱起了眉，抿紧了唇，表情比刚刚更加的尴尬，慌乱，甚至是无措。  
——呵……意料之中的反应。  
Orm在心里冷笑了一声，突然便对眼前的一切感觉厌倦起来。他快步走到书桌前拿起那张来自泽贝尔的婚柬，扔一般递进Arthur怀里，只想快点结束这次谈话，快点打发走他。  
“这是请柬。贺礼我已经备好，你只需要到时候同我一起出席就可以了。”  
“我觉得这挺好。Orm，我刚刚……”Arthur接住了却没有立刻打开，他似乎还想同他说点什么，或许是解释自己方才的反应？然后假装潇洒。  
——但这一切有意义吗？他会表现出什么态度是他的自由，和自己有什么关系？  
“还有事吗？没事就这样吧，我看了一上午的公文很累了。”Orm打断Arthur，走向了书房里侧那间作为休息室的房间，撵人的意味不言而喻。他知道Arthur是一个识趣的人，这一点很好，他们本就没有什么纠缠的必要，有些话说得太清，只会让两人都失了体面。  
体面。  
一个有趣的词语。  
不可否认，它让Orm满意，但在这满意之中，他明白，是有着那么一种难以宣泄的愤懑的。就像怀着满心的愤怒急需发泄却一拳打进了水里，除了漾开的波纹再无其他，解气吗？不甘心的成分多一些吧。  
Orm从始至终都清楚他想从Arthur那儿获取的绝非什么体面！他想要很多，至少，想要回等同于他付诸在Arthur身上的那么多。但他知道那不可能，而他也不可能因此胡搅蛮缠，像一个毫无尊严的弱者一般无理取闹、卑微索求，他的自尊甚至无法让他表现出想要；但完全不要吧？从一开始就放开Arthur，成全他的想要，或者干脆就杀了他，完全断掉自己的那份念想……不，他也做不到。  
所以陷入了这矛盾的境地，狼狈不堪，进退维谷。  
所以到最后，也就只有这“体面”是能够粉饰一切不堪，也是他们能够尽力去拥有的东西了。  
“Orm！”  
但这一次，Arthur却出乎了Orm的意料，他叫住了他，在他准备跨进休息室的时候，带着不容人拒绝的坚定。  
“我想和你谈谈。”他说。  
“谈什么？”Orm有点好奇Arthur想和他谈什么？在Mera婚期在即的这个时候。  
于是，他停下了脚步，转过身来。  
“我去看望了妈妈，我们聊了一些陈年旧事，从她那儿，我得知了一些以前不知道的事情，那让我觉得我们之间有一些东西、有一些感情必须理清楚。五年了，我一直很努力地想和你好好过，但你对我总是没有好感，总是很排斥，让我觉得你根本不爱我……我不会逼你爱我，所以我默许了你的冷漠，我想我能够等，等你爱上我，或者就像这样一直过下去。但如果你是爱我的呢？我们为什么要明明都对对方有感情，却一直这样像陌生人似的？”  
Arthur一口气说了很多，内容确实大大出乎了Orm的意料，表情也称得上既真诚又难过。但在短暂的震惊过后，Orm却着实觉得可笑又愤怒——他的哥哥竟然说出了“爱”这个词！除了做爱的时候他的哥哥会在意乱情迷间说一些“我爱你”之类的话助兴以外，他还是第一次从他口中听到这个。而且他怎么敢！怎么敢说他……说他是爱他的。  
“爱？我以为你哪怕是最无脑的蠢货也会有那么一点点的自知之明！妈妈给你说了什么？竟让你如此自我膨胀了，我看起来像爱你吗？”内心最隐秘的那一部分被触及，猝不及防的疼痛让Orm几乎失去理智，但他很快控制住了自己，用着比以往更冷漠、更厌恶的态度加以掩饰，他毫不留情地对Arthur进行了极端刻薄的嘲讽，却不曾发现，像这样的尖刻，他已经很多年不曾有过了。  
“不像。”  
“呵……”  
Arthur诚实又无奈地回答了这个问题，这让Orm冷笑起来，笑他好歹还有那么一点自觉。但Arthur很快对他再度发出了诘问，并说了一些更加让他无地自容的事实，令他面具一般的笑容僵硬在嘴角，且呈现出即将破碎的裂痕。  
“但你真的不爱或不曾爱过我吗？我们之前确实是有过如同相恋般的相处的！别否认，就在婚礼之前，在那次去我家的时候，我确信能从你身上感觉到你对我有好感……我不知道是哪里出了问题，但我想我们应该解决问题，重新开始，而不是……像现在这样。”  
Arthur的态度是那么的强硬，那么的笃定，突然让Orm不敢在直视他的眼睛。他变得心虚起来，无暇去思索Atlanna到底说了什么，但Arthur所说的这些，都是事实。  
——他曾是那么的心动，在五年前那个港口的海岸边；他也确实做好了准备同Arthur好好相爱，怀抱着真心，在他发现那只是他一厢情愿之前。  
“你真的不知道问题出在哪儿？”Orm怒极反笑，巨大的无力感充斥了他的全身，进而，是茫然。就像海啸过境之后的满地狼藉，入目皆是疮痍，根本不知道该从何处下手拾掇起。  
“我……对不起，我想了很多，但都一无所获，Orm，你能告诉我吗？”  
“呵呵……”  
低笑着，Orm用一种近乎怜悯的眼神看向他一脸困惑也一脸痛苦的Arthur，笑他，也笑自己。他的哥哥似乎不知道亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅的传统，旧的伤口从未愈合，一直以鲜血淋漓的姿态亘横在那里，他有什么资格要求重新来过？当做一切都从未发生。  
噢！是了，Arthur甚至连让人原谅和请求原谅的资格都没有——他不记得他曾经造成了这道伤口，也不记得他曾对什么人许诺过什么……他自己都不记得了，难道要他像一个小妇人一般去纠缠？去质问？去把那辱没真心的曾经复述一遍？那样太难堪，也太没有必要。  
“陆地人的劣质基因导致了你如此健忘吗？Arthur，Orin，好好想想你都说过什么，想想你的心在哪里，等你想清楚以后，我们再来进行你想要的‘好好谈谈’。”  
Orm突然就觉得这次谈话没有必要再进行下去了。  
“我不太懂你指的是什么。”  
“我不是让你去想吗！”  
难得的，Orm吼了Arthur，自他们结婚以来，他还从没有如此失控地同他的哥哥进行过一场对话。   
但随着那段刻意想要遗忘的记忆再一次变得清晰，那些被压抑的痛感也一同浮出水面，它们并没有因为时间的流逝就变得麻木，也没有因为他一直以来的自我催眠而变得不再伤人。  
“想到了再来，我一直都在这儿。”  
在树起的心防彻底坍塌以前，Orm漠然地走进休息室，将Arthur关在了门外。他急需一个人冷静一下，不然他就会失去让他既爱又恨的体面，变成他最为鄙夷的歇斯底里、软弱不堪、卑微可怜的那一类人。  
“……好吧，那你先休息，我去看看孩子们。”  
终于，外面传来了Arthur妥协的声音，他步履沉重地走出书房，轻轻关上了门。

四周复又变得安静，但Arthur在带走争执喧哗的同时，似乎也彻底带走了一室的温度和生气，属于深海的冰冷和死寂让Orm背靠在门后的身体轻微地颤抖，明明这些都是自他出生以来便日日感受，早就习以为常的。  
他感觉自己又一次从Arthur面前落荒而逃了，虽然姿态傲然，步伐铿锵，但很狼狈。  
那是从心底渗透出的狼狈感，这样的感觉在他之前的人生里从来没有过，却在遇见了Arthur之后一次又一次地出现，从遥远的童年直到现在，且愈演愈烈。  
Orm记得他第一次知道Arthur的存在是在他五岁的时候。  
那时候，他还是一个被幸福包围无忧无虑的小王子，有一个严厉却宠爱他的父王，母后则是他认为的这世上最美丽最温柔的人。他因此骄纵、任性，顽皮的程度绝对赛过现在的Koryak，偶尔会令他感到烦恼的也只有功课和训练……直到“Arthur”这个名字的出现。  
那一天，父王和母后发生了激烈的争吵，那吓坏了他，因为他从没见过那样的场面。他躲在廊柱后，从愤怒的父王口中听到了诸如“混血的野种”、“背叛的产物”、“肮脏下贱”等一系列陌生而不友善的词语，他不懂它们具体是什么意思，只知道这些词都是用来形容一个叫“Arthur”的男孩的——那是母后在生他之前同陆地人生下的孩子，也就是说，是他的哥哥。  
Orm对这个混血的孩子充满了好奇，因为他令向来和睦的父王母后吵架了，也因为他代表了水面上的世界——那个他只从妈妈的睡前故事以及书本中了解过的，充满了新奇与诱惑的世界。  
但Orm知道不能直接去问母后或者父王，他开始更加留心听他们说话，也开始在课后想方设法地套Vulko的话，询问关于那个叫做Arthur的孩子的事情，因为Vulko是他唯一能接触到的最忠心于母后的谋臣。但Vulko总是装傻，说自己什么也不清楚、不知道，还让他好好学习，不要老想着大人们的事。Vulko越是这样，他就越是好奇，最终，他决定由自己亲自去一探究竟。  
要想从守卫森严的亚特兰蒂斯出去，去海面上，是非常困难的一件事。但这难不倒Orm，精力旺盛的他钟爱各种探险游戏，王公贵族不会轻易涉足的海床旧城是他和Mera这些同样顽皮的小伙伴的乐园。也就是在那儿，他偶然间发现了一处通往外界的小缺口，小到他只能吸紧肚子勉强钻过去，出于孩童想要拥有一件秘密宝藏的小心理，他没有告诉任何人，包括他当时挺喜欢的小公主Mera。  
Orm在没有功课可以自由玩耍的某天，避开众人，从那处缺口偷跑出了亚特兰蒂斯。  
他随着向上的鱼群，感觉自己像游了有一个世纪那么久才终于钻出水面。那是他第一次接触海面上的空气、风、和阳光，真实的太阳是那么的耀眼灼热，也是那么的明亮美丽，映衬着蓝天白云，都是水里没有的景致。但Orm无暇欣赏太久，他的时间很紧迫，根据这段时间以来偷听到的讯息，他向着能看见灯塔的海岸游去，也好运地找对了方向，看见了那座依傍着灯塔而建的小房子。  
Orm觉得那一天是他的幸运日，因为一切都太过顺利了，不管是从亚特兰蒂斯溜出来，还是寻找Arthur的家。更为好运的是，当他游到靠近那座小屋的浅海处时，他想要见一见的Arthur还刚好就在屋前的栈桥上！  
彼时，有着暗金色卷发的男孩正光着脚丫坐在栈桥边远眺大海，身旁趴着一只会发出“汪呜”叫声的生物。Orm从见到他的第一眼便笃定那是Arthur，因为他从男孩的脸上能依稀看出母亲外貌的影子，而血缘的奇妙也让他能够感觉到一种亲切的熟悉。  
——噢……确实和妈妈有点像，但他的头发颜色脏脏的，混了好多深色的发丝，不像我和妈妈那样是纯净的高贵的淡金色，皮肤的颜色更深，眼睛也不是那么的蓝，气质……嗯，确实有亚特兰蒂斯王族的气质，但只是一点点，和我比起来差远了。不过，他比我强壮，但他比我大，等我长到他这个年纪，一定超越他！啧……他穿的这是什么？破破烂烂，居然连鞋都不穿，一点也不像个王子！所以，“混血的小野种”就是这个意思吗？不纯粹，不尊贵，真可怜……  
Orm躲在礁石后仰头远远地观察在盛夏时节穿着背心裤衩的Arthur，在心里对他的一切一边进行点评，一边同自己对比。然后Orm得出结论，怀着怜悯的心情将Arthur从对他具有威胁的那一类事物里剔除出来，他感觉松了一口气，因为眼前的这个哥哥看起来远没有自己优秀，也就不用担心他会抢走妈妈了。  
——再见啦，可怜的哥哥，这样的你完全没有竞争力，还害我白白担心了这么久……和你比起来，妈妈肯定是更爱Ormi，毋庸置疑。  
心满意足之下，Orm同Arthur单方面道别返回了海底。  
他曾想，满足了好奇之后就将这个不具威胁的混血哥哥完全抛在脑后，但有些东西却像是装在潘多拉魔盒里的诱惑，一旦打开，就让人欲罢不能，不自觉地渴求更多。  
在那之后，每当Orm遇上烦心的事，就会忍不住去想那个可怜的哥哥，想他不能住在海里、穿的破破烂烂、还没有妈妈，是那么的可怜！同他比起来，自己是多么的幸福，那些烦心的事情便随之变得无足轻重了。而那段时间，令他烦心的事也突然变得很多：父王同母后的矛盾进入白热化阶段，父王甚至下令将母后软禁起来，连他也不许前去探望；父王变得比以往任何时候都严厉、暴躁，常常动不动就吼他，哪怕他已经很好地完成了功课，还是会被斥责没能做得更好；Mera不再被自己的父王允许前来亚特兰蒂斯和他一起玩耍了，别的王公贵族也是，都把自己的孩子关在家里，不允许他们进宫来；功课也变得好多，有时候，Vulko能让他在训练场待上一整天……太多的烦恼困扰着Orm，让他光凭想象已经不能再得到内心的满足，于是，他又一次地偷溜去了岸上，去看那个他本打算一辈子都不再见的哥哥。  
——哈，原来他也要做作业……很难的题目吗？他已经咬着笔发了好一阵呆了，蠢货。  
——为什么要自己去外面上学？老师不都是来家里讲课的吗？  
——为什么要把小人书藏到床底下？连小人书都不能够拥有吗？也太可怜了……  
——要自己做饭啊……真辛苦。  
——他的爸爸为什么经常不在家？连晚上都只有他一个人，不害怕吗？  
……  
Arthur的家很小，窗户总是开着，以至于只要Arthur在家，Orm都能清楚地看到他在里面做什么。  
在从小养尊处优的Orm眼中，Arthur的生活无疑是不幸的，因为他没有仆人，什么都要自己做；父亲也常常不在家，不怎么陪伴在他身边；而且他还没有很多的玩具，几本小人书都宝贝得要死，一个脏脏旧旧的小熊布偶还要放在床头；也没有朋友来家里做客，常常同那只汪呜汪呜的生物在栈桥上一坐就是一下午……  
带着从Arthur的种种“不幸”中汲取到的优越感，Orm像上了瘾般偷溜出来的次数越来越多。  
那是一种孩童天真的自我安慰，在不快乐的时候，只要想到也有那么一个孩子同自己一样甚至是比自己更不快乐，便会感觉不再是那么的孤单无助。  
渐渐的，Orm萌生了想同Arthur打个招呼的念头，但每一次都觉得还没准备好，或者时机不够成熟，以至于这样的想法虽然很强烈，却一而再、再而三地蹉跎延后，没有真正实施过。  
不过，这一点也不妨碍他在偷听Arthur说话的时候，趴在礁石后小声地自说自话。  
比如，Arthur拿着书本坐在栈桥上背诵却老是背不完整的时候。  
“呃……下一句是什么来着？”  
Orm会流利地接出下一句，附赠一个白眼对他进行嘲讽。  
“天呐，我听你读都听会了，你的脑袋是小杂鱼还是大螃蟹变的？”  
又比如，Arthur同那只汪呜汪呜聊天，说到妈妈的时候。  
“……被选中的王者将会获得这把波塞冬三叉戟，重新统治整片海洋。这是妈妈给我讲的故事，很棒对不对？”  
Orm会带着赌气的情绪忿忿地奚落他。  
“妈妈也给我讲过这个故事，有什么了不起……妈妈还会唱歌哄我睡觉，你没听过吧？哼，想你也没听过。”  
甚至是生气地反驳他。  
“我想要不了多久，妈妈就会回家了，不止是回来看我，是我们一家三口永远在一起。”  
“汪！汪汪汪……”  
“你也这样认为！对吗？哈哈哈哈……”  
“做梦！啧……痴心妄想的小野种，妈妈只会一直住在海里，永远当Ormi的妈妈！”  
……  
像这样的日子持续了一段时间，Orm以为他们会一直像这样，或者某一天，他会忍不住站到Arthur面前，骄傲地向他介绍自己，并慷慨大度地表示愿意和他成为朋友。他也因此担心起自己的身体长得太快，很快就不能再从那个小缺口通过……但世事总是难料，还没等Orm长到他担心的那么大，甚至是那个奇妙的夏天还没有真正结束的时候，关于他母后的审判就下来了——她将被献祭给海沟里的怪兽，作为对她背叛的惩罚。  
Orm记得那一天，妈妈在被押赴前往海沟国的时候用带着镣铐的双手紧紧拥抱了他。而他哭着追了载有妈妈的船只好久，最后被抓了回去，还被父王狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
那是父王第一次打他，那么用力，以至于他被打的那半边脸很快就完全肿了起来。父王还面色阴沉地说了许多无情的话，凶狠地告诫他，说那就是背叛者的下场。  
Orm伤心极了，也害怕极了，不仅是因为失去了妈妈，也因为爸爸变得那么陌生又可怕。绝望之中，他想到了Arthur，他同母异父的哥哥，并且比以往任何一次都迫切地想要立马见到他！  
好在，父王在命他一个人冷静冷静，好好思考作为亚特兰蒂斯的王子该做什么之后便离开了，也没有派兵看守他。于是Orm再一次偷溜出了王宫、都城，钻过旧城海床的那个缺口游向海岸。他想时机成熟了，他也做好了准备，他要和Arthur相见，同他说话，告诉他关于妈妈的事，向他……汲取一点倚靠。  
他不再想从Arthur那里获取那些可笑的心理平衡，现在他们一样了，都失去了妈妈，他想，他们可以互相安慰，互相支撑，或许是拥抱，或许是一起痛哭。  
那天的海面上豪雨倾盆，淋得冒出海面的他几乎睁不开眼。他第一次完全离开大海，走上陆地，冒雨来到Arthur家的小屋前，谢天谢地，Arthur在家，灯光暖黄的小屋里，Arthur正开心地摆弄着什么，和一个男人一起。  
“噢！这真是太棒了！谢谢爸爸！”  
——那……是Arthur陆地人的父亲吗？  
Orm站在窗外，看着那个有着温暖笑容的男人将Arthur抱在怀里，Arthur手里玩着一个机器人模样的玩具，桌上是拆开的礼物盒。  
——那好像叫变形金刚？  
Orm想起来，他曾听Arthur说过。  
那次Arthur同汪呜聊天，说不知道爸爸这次回来会不会记得买他想要的变形金刚，还说他只说过一次，声音也不大，害怕爸爸当时忙着出门没有听见……  
Orm看着他们的笑脸，突然就觉得眼睛很涩，不知是不是流进了雨水的关系。内心的悲伤一瞬间化为了一股莫名的怒气，澎湃又汹涌，他很想立马冲进屋去，拽着Arthur的衣领质问他，问他怎么还有心情收礼物？怎么还有脸笑得出来？！  
——妈妈因为他而死，就在今天！他为什么还能笑得那么开心！为什么还有资格幸福！  
愤怒中，Orm哭了，他的家没有了，他骄傲、优越的资本荡然无存，但Arthur……他同他的爸爸在雨淋不到的小屋里父慈子孝，是那么的幸福……或许，他一直就是幸福的，只是自己自以为是地认为他不幸。  
这个突如其来的认知一下子刺伤了Orm，让他感觉自己是那样的可笑可怜，反应过来的时候，他已经大哭着跑向栈桥，纵身跳入了海中。  
他无法同Arthur相互慰藉了，同Arthur在一起，他成了会让人看笑话的那一个。  
Orm奋力地朝深海冲去，将Arthur连同着他想要安慰的情绪一起，狠狠抛在了脑后。在狼狈地落荒而逃之际，他发誓永远不原谅Arthur，永远憎恨他，因为他害死了妈妈，也夺走了属于他的幸福，却还一无所知幸福快乐地活着……Arthur也是一个背叛者，背叛了他，他们本该一起分担悲伤。  
不知不觉就想到了那么久远的事情，Orm揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，走到窗前的椅子上坐下。他想，那也许是他平生第一次体会到狼狈的滋味，但随后，他又自嘲地笑了出来，因为他想起了另一段往事，同那比起来，小时候的狼狈又算得了什么？  
那是方才Arthur遗忘的、想要从他口中问出的“哪里出了问题”的答案，也是这五年来被他埋藏在心底最深处的，那个真正的——狼狈之夜。

海底其实没有昼夜之分，除了那些人造的霓虹以外，便是绝对的黑暗了。但人总是需要休息的，亚特兰蒂斯人也不例外，所以人们习惯将醒着进行各种社会活动的时候称为昼，将需要入眠的时候称为夜。  
那件事便发生在那么一个称之为夜的时间……  
Orm这两天一直想找机会同Arthur好好谈谈，距离婚期只剩下四天了，对于这段婚姻，对于日后两人的相处，他虽然做好了准备，表面上也泰然自若，但不可否认，他还是太过紧张了。  
紧张往往伴随着焦虑，进而慌乱，以致胆怯。Orm不愿承认自己害怕，但这对于他来说是一件人生大事，而对象又偏偏是Arthur……是的，他倾心于他的哥哥，不知从什么时候起，总是忍不住对他投以过多的注意，轻易地被他牵动情绪，想要靠近他，激怒他，驯服他，一直这样纠缠或完全分出个胜负……等到回过神来的时候，已经太迟了，那个人完全扎根进了他的心里，挖不走，抹不掉，令他变得贪心，忍不住期许更多，也渴望拥有更多。  
在妈妈对他说Arthur想同他成婚的时候，Orm是开心的，那份愉悦无关他即将因此摆脱牢狱之灾，重回海洋。他仅仅为着Arthur想同他在一起这件事而欢欣雀跃，他感觉自己的心意得到了回应，他的哥哥原来也是和他抱着一样的想法。  
而在Orm回到海里疗伤的这段时间，Arthur的表现也令他相当满意，甚至是感到了久违的温暖与幸福。他的哥哥会每天都来看望他，坐在床边笨拙地找各种话题同他聊天，安慰他，让他不用担心陆地上的一切只好好养伤就好，他会处理好所有。Orm从来不曾发现原来他的哥哥是那么一个健谈的人，笑容也那么的温暖，因为在此前的相处里，他们总是横眉冷对，坚守着各自的立场战斗、较量。长大后的Orm不是一个喜欢被哄着宠着的人，但他喜欢看Arthur因为努力想要逗他开心而显得傻乎乎的模样，所以他常常不说话，只是面色平静地看着Arthur说，欣赏他努力化解沉默时尴尬的窘迫，以及讲到有趣的事情时眼里迸发的光彩。  
他开始称呼Arthur为Orin，这个他得作为亚特兰蒂斯王子才能拥有的姓名。如同一种认同和肯定，他不再将他视为不光彩的混血私生子，而是与他有着一样的身份，同等的地位和荣耀的存在，他的哥哥，他的爱人。  
他亦想，在结婚以后，他或许需要学着温和一点，收敛经年累月习惯武装在身上的冷硬锋芒，对Arthur多一些笑容和回应。他们还需要一起治理亚特兰蒂斯，将分裂的海洋诸国重新联系在一起，为此， Arthur得长时间的待在海底了，但作为奖励，他会偶尔陪他去陆地上，看望Atlanna和Tom也好，做短期旅行也好，他都会满足Arthur……至于孩子，唔，虽然他现在还没做好足够的心理建树以Omega的身体孕育一个孩子，但这是婚育庇护里很重要也很急迫的一项不是吗？同Arthur好好计划一下也是很有必要的。  
Orm想了很多关于婚姻、关于今后的事，却一件也没有同Arthur说过，以至于在婚期日夜临近的当下，他认为需要把这些和Arthur好好谈谈了。没有哪一个亚特兰蒂斯的王族会在没有规划好人生的时候就开启一段婚姻，这太草率，也不符合传统，虽然想到要和Arthur计划未来、讨论拥有一个孩子还是有些难为情，但他们是相爱的，这并不羞耻。Orm虽然不擅长表达他对Arthur的爱，但既然爱了，他便不会退缩，这是一个战士的勇敢，也是为王的坦荡。  
所以，他做好了准备，也鼓起了勇气，在就寝之前，在前往Arthur于王宫之中的住所时，他想，他会坦率地展现自己的真心，让这次谈话变得不再有所保留，然后，他们便能一起开始一段崭新的生活。  
Arthur不在自己的住处，他甚至不在都城里。  
巡逻的卫兵告诉Orm，国王陛下去了旧城。  
——他去那儿做什么？在这样的时间？  
Orm满心疑惑，鬼使神差的，他没有回房间休息，而是只身前往了海床旧城。  
“我的心永远属于你。”  
后来很多时候，Orm都时常会想，如果他那天没有去那儿，没有听到Arthur对Mera说的这句话，一切会不会是另一番模样？  
彼时，他们之间隔了一艘年代久远残破不堪的沉船，他看见Arthur同不知什么时候来到亚特兰蒂斯的Mera面对面而立，似乎在说着什么。他下意识屏息凝神悄悄靠近了些，Arthur的这句话便顺着水流传到了他的耳中。  
Orm坐在窗前，看着窗外同那天一样深深深深的蓝色，努力回忆却回想不起当天在听到这句话时产生的感觉。或许就是内心一片空白，所有的感觉甚至是知觉都抽离出了身体，他呆在那儿，看戏一般看着Mera情难自已地紧拥Arthur，同他拥吻在一起。  
——是了……当时就是没有感觉的。  
Orm的嘴角牵起一抹淡淡的嘲笑，他想起来他那一瞬间确实完全怔愣住了，他太过震惊、错愕，直到看见他们亲吻，才后知后觉地回味过来不堪、委屈、羞辱、背叛、愤怒……太多太多的情绪汹涌而至，几乎将他整个人冲刷得瑟瑟发抖，奇异的，他感觉到了海水的冰冷，也感觉眼前的一幕似曾相识，是了……是了，曾几何时，他也曾这样惊愕又痛心地透过战船玻璃看着对面船只里的两人；曾几何时，他们也像现在这样接吻——于连天烽火之下，于万马千军之中，于生死一搏之前，于所有的喧嚣都成为无声的背景，那是寰宇震动的侠骨柔情，是没有第三个人能插足其间的绝爱风流。  
很短的一瞬，却像是徒步跋涉了漫长的一世，Orm感觉旁观的自己狼狈不堪，这种巨大的真正的狼狈感纵贯他二十六年的人生从来不曾有过。被Mera在众目睽睽之下背叛的时候没有，被Arthur斩断三叉戟于万军阵前一败涂地的时候没有，被囚禁在贝里尔监狱伤病交加垂死挣扎的时候也没有……这是另一种层面的狼狈，直击他的内心，由内而外将他的自尊和骄傲连同着精神彻底粉碎，那么轻易，只在瞬息之间。  
Orm落荒而逃了，用着平生最快的速度，仓狂逃窜，却谨慎地没有发出一点声音。他想他还是保留了一丝理智的，他知道不能让他们发现自己，也或许只是受伤之后的应急机能，他不能再变得更加不堪、更加破碎了……

“我的心永远属于你……呵呵。”从回忆中抽身出来，Orm低低地重复了一遍Arthur曾经说过的那句话，那句令他陷入永劫的魔咒。他以为他会难过，会暴怒，但在话尾的余音里他却只是报以了一阵沉闷的低笑，除此再无其他。  
他当时只觉得这句话令他痛苦，但后来想想，这句话里包含的却全然是Arthur的痛苦。  
怎么能不痛呢？  
为了救他，出于身为兄长的责任，出于英雄必将拯救众生的枷锁，或许还包含了Atlanna的苦苦哀求，他的哥哥被迫身与心分离了。他割舍了心中所爱，将自己的心永远留在了无法再拥抱的某处，身体却与他结合，纠缠着共度余生……他应该痛苦！他完全有理由痛苦。  
Orm在当时有想过立马就毁掉那个可笑的婚约，让它连同着Arthur一起滚出自己的生命。但他没有那么做，他告诉自己，是因为悔婚会让他的后半生都烂在贝里尔的牢房中，为了亚特兰蒂斯，为了他誓死效忠的王国，只要能够重掌王权，就当是接受了一场没有爱情的政治联姻，王族的婚姻向来如此，与爱无关，一切，为了更崇高的伟大。而Arthur，只需要把他当做一个通向权利、服务于统治的工具就好，为了亚特兰蒂斯，他需要接受这个，他能够忍受这个。  
Orm一直坚定着这样的想法，以至于哪怕他明知道Arthur不爱他，还是和他生了两个孩子，并将这段婚姻延续至今。  
新婚的第一个月，他们做得很频繁，有时候甚至一天不止一次，而每一次，他都让Arthur在他的身体里成结内射。这使他哪怕没有在发情期，还是很快就怀孕了。  
怀孕之后，他搬出了他们共同的卧室，住回了自己以前的房间。这是不合规矩的，但却能给他足够的安全感和良好的睡眠，让他不至于在夜里醒来看到躺在身旁的Arthur时，看着他继而陷入长久的失眠。  
整个孕期是Arthur赋予他的狼狈。  
最明显的就是伴随胎儿的生长，他的身体一天天变得丑陋而畸形。他身上健硕的肌肉变软了，皮肤也越来越细腻光滑，随着肚子高高隆起，他的胸也像是迎来了二次发育般胀大了不少。体态的改变令Orm懊恼又恐慌，他是一个天生的战士，一个刚强的男人，但现在，他觉得自己越来越像一个女人，这种样子简直令他难以直视，且害怕这些改变在今后无法复原。  
但这还不是最糟糕的。  
到了孕中期，因为激素和信息素的影响，Omega嗜性的本能开始在他向来禁欲的身体里复苏，令他时常感觉饥渴难耐，渴望来自Alpha的爱抚。他变得夜不能眠，阴茎硬得发痛，后穴也湿润到流出淫液，由内而外的空虚感夜夜折磨着他，让他发疯般想念他哥哥强健性感的肉体，想念那些被他紧压在身下，狠狠贯穿的时刻……他会在一边吃力纾解着性欲的时候，一边想念Arthur，但他的自尊不允许他向Arthur求助，他变得更加冷漠，对想要关心他和他肚子里孩子的Arthur避如蛇蝎，每个欲火焚身的深夜，仅靠自己的手和那些从前用来解决发情期的器具苦苦支撑。  
因为缺乏Alpha的信息素以及能有助于开拓产道的性爱，在最终生产的时候，他难产了。  
那时候，他半躺在溶解了药剂的温水里，一种从腹部辐射开来几乎把他整个人撕裂的阵痛折磨得他痛不欲生。他发誓，那种疼痛比他曾经在战场上受过的所有伤加起来还要疼，他亦流了很多的血，从他下身流出来的血染红了浸泡着他的水，染红一缸又马上换上新的，他记不清换了多少次，只感觉自己下一秒就会死去。  
在因为剧痛而变得意识模糊的时候，Orm感觉Arthur好像来到了他的身边。  
Arthur蹲在他的身边半拥着他，呼唤他的名字，亲吻他的额头。  
不知是不是疼痛产生的幻觉，Orm感觉Arthur的身体在颤抖，声音里满是痛楚与怜惜，就连从他身上溢出的信息素也苦涩异常，直白地传递着他的心痛。Orm不知道这一切是不是他头脑发晕幻想出来的自我安慰，但太过剧烈的疼痛确实能让人的意志变得软弱——在浮沉挣扎之际，他很是卑微地想到，要是Arthur的心属于他，那该多好……如果Arthur爱的是他，该多好……那样，他会觉得这些疼痛都值得，觉得它们不再那么难以忍受，至少，他不会在痛得想要死去的时候感觉委屈。  
委屈……呵，这种软弱到让人鄙夷的情绪，原来他也会有。  
好在，最终他还是平安地生下了Koryak，虽然那种疼痛令他发誓这一辈子再也不要经历第二次，但在几年之后，他还是又重温了一遍，幸而这一次比较顺利，没那么糟糕。  
每每想到这些，Orm都会想，为了亚特兰蒂斯，他确实牺牲了太多，他也无愧于他曾说过的“把一生都奉献给了王国”。  
但这一切同他和Arthur的婚姻有关吗？  
Orm曾经坚信他是为了王国才嫁给了Arthur，或者说，他就是嫁给了他的王国，但……  
“我只是不愿放过你，Arthur……凭什么？”  
——凭什么你可以忘了曾经对别人说过的誓言，天真地要求我重新来过？  
——凭什么你可以轻易地予我一场华梦，又轻易地击碎它？  
——凭什么……  
Orm得承认今天Arthur带给他的震动确实太过强烈了，他的一席话让他沉寂了五年的心再一次地动山摇。往事历历在目，冲刷得Orm节节败退，也让他无可奈何地发现，原来这五年的漠不关心、毫不在意，只是逞强的假装。  
在他了解了Arthur的真心的那个夜晚，他是真的想过放过他，成全他的想要。只是那个念头太过短暂，一瞬间便被汹涌的波澜湮灭了——那太便宜了Arthur，是Arthur先招惹了他，而他也绝非什么无私奉献的圣人。  
这便是他往后继续狼狈的始因，这便是他冠冕堂皇之下最不堪也最绝望的真心。  
凭什么？  
一个很好的问题。  
到头来，不过是一声意难平罢了。

——TBC——


	3. 下篇

（5）Mera的婚礼  
前往泽贝尔参加婚礼的当天，Orm起了个大早，比以往习惯的起床时间更早一些，因为他睡得不好，从梦中醒来后，下半夜辗转反侧几乎没有再睡着。  
他做了一个不太好的梦，梦里，他又重回了当年火之环的竞技场，但这个梦比那时候的情况更为糟糕。他梦到自己被Arthur击败了，然后眼睁睁看着他同Mera驾驶飞船，以得胜者的姿态潇洒离场，观众们都在呼喊着Arthur的名字，震耳欲聋，而他站在场中央，却像是被大家刻意忽视了一般，落魄又慌张。  
从前的回忆已经很久没有造访过Orm的梦境了，他想，这也许和第二天就是Mera的婚期有关。他不想承认，但梦境通常照进现实的心境，他或许有那么一点担忧，忧心婚礼上会出现点什么意料之外的状况，比如——就像当年一样，他们叛逆又勇敢的Mera公主会再一次地逃婚，呵……带着Arthur一起。  
满心嘲讽地胡思乱想着，Orm穿衣走向了孩子们的房间。这是他多年来的习惯，早上醒来在开始一天的工作之前会先去看一看他的小王子，只不过在今年，变成了两个小王子。  
让Orm感到意外的是，昨天晚上Arthur居然睡在了孩子们的房间。  
唔……似乎是遣走保姆和乳母自己同两个小家伙玩了很久。床上和床边的地毯上都散落着许多玩具，枕边还摊着一本明显是Koryak从陆地上带回来的童话故事书，小Joseph也没有在他的婴儿床里，而是同他的哥哥和父亲一起躺在了Koryak那张其实不算小的小床上。  
Orm走到床前的时候，三人都睡得很熟。Koryak和Joseph的两颗金灿灿的小脑袋紧挨着，打着小小的呼噜，乖巧地躺在Arthur健壮的满是纹身的臂弯中，而这个臂弯的主人也像个孩子似的睡得很是酣甜，平缓的呼吸中夹杂着轻微的鼾声。  
“咳……”Orm故意咳了一声，没有吵醒任何人。这让他觉得有些好笑，眼前的画面太过温馨，一时间竟让他产生了不忍打扰想要继续看下去的想法。  
但看着Arthur拥着两个孩子满足好眠的模样，他又不禁气恼起来，因为连他自己都不曾享受过拥着这两个小“抱枕”入眠的幸福，明明他们是他辛苦生下来的。带着这种类似于吃醋的赌气想法，Orm复又更加大声地咳了几下，这次，成功地叫醒了Arthur，令他搓着眼皮睁开眼来。  
“噢……早安，Orm。”  
初醒的Arthur在看到站在床边的他时有一瞬间的惊讶，但他金色眼眸里的睡意太浓，以致这种惊讶更像是一种傻气的迷糊。Arthur很快笑了起来，仿佛昨天陷入僵局的谈话不曾发生，还扬着笑容大方地向他道早安。那笑意太过温暖，惹得Orm下意识地想弯起嘴角回应他。  
“啧……”但他没有那样做，在意识到自己就要自然地笑出来的时候，Orm皱起了眉头，冷冰冰地说着话转身走出了房间，“下次别这样了，你会压到他们。还有，注意时间，别忘了我们今天要去泽贝尔。”  
急着离开虽然是为了掩饰他差点失态的尴尬，但Orm想，他是仁慈的，因为他没有立刻撵走Arthur，而是默许了他还能同孩子们再睡上那么一会儿。  
“昨晚给他们念了太久的故事……哈哈，好的。”  
而他也确信Arthur可恶地理解了他的意图，因为他的笑声里有那么一种让他气恼的狡黠。

一路无话，抵达泽贝尔的时候距离婚礼开始还有一段时间。  
Nereus国王亲自迎接了他们，出人意料的，在同Nereus一番客套寒暄之后，他们见到了本应回避众人等待婚礼开始的Mera。  
“父王，您去见见别的客人吧，我同他们叙叙旧。”  
“好，别忘记时间。”  
成功支走了父亲，说是叙旧，但身着华丽礼服的Mera抱手看着面前的Arthur同Orm，只挑高了眉毛轻笑，却不说话。  
气氛一时有些尴尬，介于三人曾经的关系，也因为这再一次的聚首确实太过久违。  
他们有五年没见了。  
Orm看着眼前没什么改变还是那样明艳动人的Mera，脸上没什么表情，自从他和Arthur结婚后，他就没再见过她。至于Arthur见没见过，他不知道，也不想知道。  
“嗨，Mera……嗯，你今天很漂亮。”最终，Arthur率先打破了这份沉默，他站在Orm身旁开口向Mera道喜。Orm瞥了他一眼，发现他神色坦然，笑容真诚，就像赞美和祝福一个老朋友，倒没他预想中的不安或者难过。  
“谢谢你，Arthur，我每一天都很漂亮。”Mera冲他笑了笑，但她并没有将注意力倾注在他身上太久，反而盯着Orm似笑非笑地调侃起来，“我以为你今天不会来了。”  
“你是Nereus国王钟爱的女儿，泽贝尔尊贵的公主，基于两国的友谊，你的婚礼我怎能缺席。”对于Mera的调侃，Orm回以了一个客套的说辞，配合着礼貌的笑，冷淡，却不失优雅。  
“仅仅是出于外交的需要？”但Mera仿佛是存了心要逗他，完全无视了他刻意展露的疏离和冷漠，表情夸张地表露出一副受伤的模样来，“噢！我青梅竹马的Orm，这可真令我伤心。我以为，我们之间还有很多旧情可以一叙。”  
——这女人又想搞哪一出？  
Orm一时间有些猜不透Mera想同他套近乎的意图，因为就Mera的立场，他是令她不能同心中所爱长相厮守的人，她应该是恨他的……或许，只是想戏弄他？  
“呵……我不认为我和曾经无情背叛我的前未婚妻还有什么情谊可言。”于是，Orm冷笑，并撇下Arthur一个人跟随引路的侍从朝专属于亚特兰蒂斯王室的休息厅走去，“你们慢聊。”  
Mera马上就要成为别人的新娘了，他不介意让这对老情人独处一会儿，他想，要是他们再一次乘坐飞船逃跑，像上一次那样，他也不介意在这样的场合大开杀戒。

王室的婚礼流程都差不多，繁琐的仪式，冗长的致辞，以至于Orm在观礼席上感到了无聊。Arthur坐在他的身边，倒是一副兴趣盎然的样子，时不时还想同他交流，也不知道之前Mera单独和他说了什么。  
猜想着他们之间可能发生的对话，Orm兴致缺缺地打量起这场婚礼的新郎来。  
Mera的丈夫是同Arthur截然不同的两种类型，英俊斯文，风流倜傥，在Orm看来，他高挑瘦削的身形是属于孱弱的那种，非要比喻，就是一个是战士，一个是诗人。但Mera好像还对这个丈夫挺满意的样子，全程带着状若娇羞的微笑，在交换戒指互相亲吻的时候还幸福地落了泪。  
——是在Arthur身上遭遇了挫折，以致于审美都发生了一百八十度的逆转？所以找了个细皮嫩肉唇红齿白可能连肌肉也没有的美男子共度余生？  
Orm不无嘲讽地想着，在看到新人交换戒指的时候，他交叠在身前的右手也不着痕迹地转动了一下左手无名指上的指环。那是Arthur当初亲手为他戴上的，拘禁了两人的枷锁。这枷锁他默默地一戴就是五年，Arthur也一样，而且他感觉，两人之间还隐隐有一种打算一直这样继续下去的默契。  
——如此冷漠的婚姻，他不会感到难以忍受、想要结束吗？  
“他们在一起挺般配的，王子和公主，Mera看起来对这桩婚事很满意，哈哈。”就在这时，Arthur在旁边低声笑了起来，打断了Orm的思绪，也让他停止了抚摸戒指的动作将右手放回了原处。  
“嗯哼，是挺不错，新郎是个美人，让人想要宠爱的类型，如果是我，我也会喜欢。”  
“呃……”Arthur显然被他的这声冷哼呛住了，语塞了半晌才挑出他话里的毛病，指正别人是一个Alpha，不应该是供人宠爱的金丝雀。  
“Alpha又怎样？一个亲王而已，如果我还是国王，我有权力娶十个像他这样的。”  
“……哼。”  
Arthur语焉不详地闷哼了一声不再接话，瞥见他明显气闷的表情，Orm暗暗勾了勾嘴角。成功让Arthur吃了瘪，他的心情不错，但他没有发现，向来对Arthur惜字如金的他，今天的话似乎多了些，而他故意给Arthur添堵的行为，其实很像是故意引对方吃味的调情。

庄重肃穆的仪式之后，便是欢庆新婚的宴会及舞会，杯盏流转，衣香鬓影，这样歌舞升平的热闹通常会持续到深夜。  
舞会上，作为曾经最受欢迎与仰慕的亚特兰蒂斯之王，放下矜持前来邀请Orm共舞一曲的贵族名媛很多。女人们似乎总喜欢追逐华美而高贵的事物，就像对着昂贵珍奇的珠宝首饰欲罢不能，而忘性也很大，对他表露出欣赏与爱慕的同时，都忘了他曾经犯下重罪沦为阶下囚，而今也已经嫁与他人的事实。  
Orm乐于同她们跳舞，一个合格的绅士不会拒绝女士们合理的请求，况且优雅傲然地旋转于舞池，总好过作为海后陪伴在Arthur身边同那些在他为王之时仰他鼻息的别国政客虚与委蛇。更为重要的是，这样的交际也让Orm有种旧梦重温的感觉，每一个旋转的瞬间都是那么的似曾相识，仿佛一夕之间，他又回到了还作为王储、作为国王受全民追捧的那个时代。  
所以，他无情地撂下被各种无聊虚伪包围的Arthur，潇洒地纵情声色。  
“嗨，闪耀全场的明星，我能有幸与你共舞一曲吗？”在某一个休息的间隙，换了一身华美舞裙的Mera走过来对他说道。  
“我认为你该同你的新郎共舞。”Orm冷笑了一下不为所动。时至今日，他不想再与Mera有什么交集，说他记仇也好，从Mera当初选择Arthur义无反顾地背叛他那一刻起，他便将他们之间的情谊斩断了，更勿论，之后还衍生出了那难言的三角纠葛。  
“我不能那么自私，”面对Orm的拒绝，Mera摇了摇头，笑得有些狡黠，“虽然我是今天的女主角，但也不能总霸占着男主，剥夺别人同他共舞的权利。”  
“呵，你倒是大度，但我累了，跳不动了。”  
“来吧！Orm，噢……别这样，别小气扭捏得像个女孩子，难道你还是童年时代的Ormi小公主吗？”在一支新的舞曲响起的时候，Mera无视了Orm再一次的拒绝伸手拉他，甚至还拿小时候的戏称打趣起了他。  
“你！”低喝一声，Orm弧度很小却很用力地甩开了Mera的手。  
Ormi小公主，这个称呼显然激怒了他，让他想起了与之相关的不那么愉悦的童年记忆——小时候的他是一个非常漂亮的孩子，比同龄的小女孩们都要漂亮，再加上身份尊贵被父母宠得过分任性了，在孩子们一起玩耍的时候完全是一个娇娇宝宝，总是十分霸道，常常因为一些小事就闹脾气，或摔玩具，或扑进妈妈的怀里不理人，惹得小伙伴们背地里都叫他小公主……噢，当然，这是在他非常非常年幼，还完全不懂事的时候。  
“哈哈，来吧，证明你已经不是小公主了。”  
恶狠狠地拽起Mera的手走进舞池，在她得逞的轻笑声中，Orm懊恼地意识到自己又一次中了她狡诈的激将法。  
没办法，从小就这样，Mera的这招在他身上可谓是屡试不爽。

音乐与舞蹈的存在便是神明赐予世人最绝妙的礼物，随着旋律的悠扬流转，或深爱或陌生的人们翩翩起舞，只要配合完美，在华光的叠影之下，都恰如天生一对。  
Orm与Mera也一样，舞会交际是宫廷礼仪中必修的一环，他们都很擅长这个，再加上出众的外貌互相辉映，哪怕两人之间明明已经阻隔了万水千山，但在那和谐的舞步中，亦给人一种举世无双、佳偶天成的错觉。  
“你是有什么话想对我说吧。”两厢沉默地进退着，在脚下的步伐随着音乐的舒缓渐渐慢下来之际，Orm用着肯定的语气问道。  
他想，Mera或许想要同他聊聊，单独聊聊，因为他了解Mera，对方不是一个喜欢无事挑衅的女人。  
而他的猜想很快得到印证，被他轻揽着共舞的Mera笑了，她的回答甚至可谓是开门见山：“想和你说说Arthur，聊聊你们之间……”  
Mera的直接让Orm皱起了眉头。  
他不想同人聊Arthur，特别是这个对象还是Mera，但Mera没有给他拒绝的机会，她话锋一转，美眸犀利地望进了Orm的眼睛道：“……或者说，你们和我之间的问题。”  
“我不觉得这有什么好聊的。”Orm不屑地错开了同她对视的目光看向一旁，意外的是，舞池边同人聊着天的Arthur正好在看他们这边，冷不防同Arthur望了个正着，Orm顿觉有种腹背受敌避无可避的感觉。  
“你们这五年过得并不好，在没有别的矛盾影响你们感情的情况下，我只能把自己的因素也考虑进去。”Mera显然也看到了Arthur，低语着的她还可恶地冲Arthur眨了眨眼睛，“据我所知，你们婚后的生活一直很冷漠……不，是你单方面冷着Arthur，你敢说这里面没有我的原因？”  
“自作聪明。你又知道我们没有别的矛盾了？”避无可避的烦躁，以及猛然被Mera说中事实的窘迫，都让Orm心下恼怒不已，再开口时，他变得咄咄逼人起来，“再者，据你所知？你从哪里所知？呵！怎么？你的老相好向你诉苦了？然后便让你自恋地有了这种错误的认知？”  
“别这么一副居高临下兴师问罪的态度，那只会让我更加笃定自己的判断。Arthur并没有跟我说什么，我同样五年没见过他了，但王宫里有眼睛的人都看得出你们是个什么相处模式，也不是每一个人都能很好地管住自己的嘴。”  
面对Orm表现出的轻蔑与尖刻，Mera并不示弱，她语速极快地予以了一连串的回击，也一改方才言笑晏晏的模样变得表情严肃，甚至，还带着一种……忧郁？  
“我竟不知道这五年来你如此关心我们的生活，关心到变成热衷于收集各种闲言碎语的市井小妇人了。”从鼻腔里发出一声极为嘲讽的冷哼，Orm随后冷冷地就Mera想要纠缠的问题予以回应，“我同Arthur之间是标准政治婚姻应有的模样，与爱不爱的个人喜好无关，更与不相干的第三者无关。”  
他不想去思考Mera为什么会露出那种表情的原因，抱着言尽于此的打算，他只想安静地跳完这支舞，然后远离这个惹他心烦的女人好好喝一杯，以平复被她搅乱的心绪。  
“得了吧，Orm，这话你也就骗骗你自己，如果你不爱Arthur，你就不会这样无礼苛刻地对待他了。”但显然，Mera对他的解释嗤之以鼻，她甚至在Orm明显不想搭理她的漠然里，说出了些更加令他震骇，更加意想不到的话语，“我直说了吧，有件事我怀疑很久了，那晚出现在旧城海床的人是你对不对？你们婚礼之前，我来亚特兰蒂斯找Arthur的那个晚上。”  
这件在Orm心中极为秘密的事冷不防从Mera口中说出，登时让他的心跳漏了一拍。舞曲在这时进入高潮，随着节奏的加快，Orm的步伐乱了。进与退，轮转，回旋，两人的气场在激扬的乐曲声中碰撞，在很快又恢复和谐的舞步之下渐成暗潮汹涌之势。  
“啊哈？还真的是你……”敏锐地觉察出Orm那一瞬凌乱的脚步从而印证了自己猜想的Mera同样十分惊愕，她瞪大了眼睛难以置信地看着Orm，直瞪了有那么好几秒的时间才恍然大悟地喃喃自语道，“有那么一瞬间，我感觉周围的水流变了，只是很短的一瞬，以至于我一直以为是我当时情绪激动产生的错觉……我现在明白了……一切都想得通了，原来是那个时候，难怪……唔！”  
一个弧度过大的重倾斜猝不及防地打断了Mera的话。  
“如果我是你，我现在就会理智地闭嘴。”Orm揽住Mera的后腰倾身俯视着她，忍无可忍地对她发出危险的警告。  
——竟然被她发现了！该死……是他当时太大意了，他疏忽了能够控制水的形态和密度硬度的Mera还对水有着常人无法企及的敏锐感知！  
那被他自己视为最狼狈不堪从而深埋于心的一幕，现如今被当时主角之一的Mera赫然揭穿，Orm先是感到震骇，继而是震怒。那种强烈的耻辱感让他感觉自己的每一个细胞都在尖啸着攻击，血液里沸腾着怒火，他不敢保证如果Mera继续说下去，继续撕扯践踏他的尊严，他会做出什么失控的事情来。  
华尔兹的纵情摆荡很好地掩饰了这一幕风波，直起身，他们继续跳着舞，进退旋转间，渐渐离舞池的中心越来越远。  
“理智？那会令你失去理智或者令你做出失去理智的事情来对吗？所以这便是问题的关键？”但Mera显然不懂得适可而止，在被Orm威胁之后，她似乎也被激出了满腔怒气，完全无惧了Orm浑身散发的冷气场继续她方才被打断的话，声音不大，语气却异常尖锐，“你该为你当时的懦弱愚蠢痛哭流涕！你偷听了我们说话，偷看到我们接吻，却又偷听、偷看到一半就落荒而……”  
“我叫你闭嘴！”听不下去的Orm用力将Mera拉进怀里低喝道，这下，他是真的起了心要不管场合、不顾后果地将喋喋不休的她直接甩出去了。  
“咳……”正说着话突然结结实实地撞进一个健壮宽厚的胸膛可不是一个什么好体验，Mera气结地呛咳了一声，但这一撞似乎让她意识到了自己方才的失态，她软和了锋芒毕露的态度，只一脸可惜、怜悯地看向Orm，待到确定Orm的情绪也同样稳定之后，才轻声叹道，“Orm啊Orm，如果你可以钻进我的脑子里听完、看完那天所有的一切，搞清楚到底发生了什么，你只会为你误解的、错失的悔不当初。”  
“……你什么意思？”对于她忽然间的转变，Orm有些怔愣，同时也为她的话疑惑。  
——什么叫听完、看完那天所有的一切？又为什么要说他误解和错失了……难道那由他亲耳所听、亲眼所见的一幕还有什么诡辩的余地？  
如果现在说着这样子的话的人是Arthur，Orm或许会嗤之以鼻地讥讽他狡辩。但Mera呢？她又有什么理由为当日的一切辩护？  
“什么意思？呵……好吧，我今天的本意也并非故意要激怒你或使你难堪。Orm，从现在开始，控制你的脾气，好好陪我跳完这支舞，也仔细听好我接下来要说的话，如果你真的想知道Arthur的心到底在哪里。”  
“……”  
提到Arthur的心，Orm再一次防备起来。显然，Mera准确地知道他是因为听到哪一句话才狼狈逃离的，而她接下来很有可能要针对这点，说出一些会对他造成极度震撼的东西。  
但这震撼的结果是救赎还是更深的伤害？Orm不知道。  
下意识地，Orm看向了Arthur所在的方向，虽然隔得远了，但Arthur还是在关注着他们。他依旧被那些政客簇拥着，对上他的视线，便冲他努了努嘴，那表情非常的孩子气，充满无奈又有着赌气的意味，似乎在埋怨他将他独自扔进了麻烦的人堆……这让Orm的心奇异地平静了下来，而Mera便在他这如同默认的沉默中开始了她的讲述。  
“‘我的心永远属于你’，是这句话对吗？别问我为什么记得这么清楚。这不是一句完整的话，有着令我狂喜的开头，在我质问Arthur为什么要同我分开、为什么要为一个不得已的婚姻放弃我们的感情的时候。他这样说了，于是我情难自已地扑上去，迫不及待地吻了他，我以为那是全部……但他没有回应我的吻，在反应过来后就轻轻推开了我，然后隔着礼貌的距离，说出了被我的吻打断的后半句。”  
讲到这儿，Mera自嘲地笑了起来，话音也随即中断了。Orm脸上虽然没什么表情，但心里却因为她的话激起了万千波澜，他努力控制着自己，装作若无其事，一脸平静地等待，脚下步伐如常，但只有他自己知道他是多么的急迫！生怕自己因为太过焦急而失态地开口催促起来。  
“他说，‘我曾经是这样认为的’。”好在，Mera并没有吊他胃口的打算，笑过之后，她补全了Arthur曾经对她说过的那句话。  
——我的心属于你，我曾经是这样认为的。  
Mera的声音很轻，在舒缓悠扬的旋律中，如一声和歌而颂的低吟，亦像蝴蝶纤纤扇动的翅膀，抖落在空气中的鳞粉恰似尘埃细微。但如是一句轻飘飘的话落入Orm耳中，沉进他波涛汹涌的心海，却如惊雷，如海啸，刹那间带来天崩地裂的巨响震颤，又因余响太过，只在须臾便归为真空般的死寂旷渺，仿佛周围的人，所有的声音，甚至连同自身的存在统统都消失了，只有身体的颤抖是真实的，让人恍惚晕眩的。  
Orm一时分辨不出自己是何感觉，又有何感想，他确实震惊太过，对于这迟到五年的真相。  
“一句扼杀了满腔的希望足以击碎所有幻想的话，呵呵……很伤人，对吗？”Mera很体贴地接过了把握节奏的主动权，她带着Orm旋转、徘徊、轻舞飞扬，在舞乐渐进尾声的时候。  
——这确实是一句伤人的话。  
哪怕Orm因为震惊错愕而微微失神，也从Mera的云淡风轻中，轻易地捕捉到了她的遗憾、她的不甘、她的伤心……也许她原本就没打算藏起它们，没打算遮掩那段旧日之爱在她生命中投下的残影。  
“Arthur后面还说了好多，都是关于你的，但是抱歉啦，都不是我爱听的，我从听到的那一刻起就想当做什么也没听见，以至于这几年我也忘得差不多了，这里就无法向你一一转述了。”  
——他会说什么？  
待到思维再度活络起来的时候，Orm不禁好奇。  
——是笨拙地解释为何会改变心意？还是尽量揽着责任道歉？都像是Arthur那个傻瓜的作风，不过他不知道，他越是诚恳真挚、满怀歉意，越让Mera想要揍他。  
“为什么对我说这个？”  
Orm也同样好奇Mera告诉他这些的原因。  
因为他感觉就Mera而言，这是完全没有必要的——如果当年的情况真的是这样，那应该是Arthur背弃了她，而自己同她的关系也是那么的一言难尽，往狭隘的方面猜测，他们过得不好或许更能令她释怀？  
唔……原谅他对Mera抱有成见，一旦给她打上了背叛者的标签，他很难再把她往好的方面想。  
Orm对一切背叛的行为深恶痛绝，从小到大，父亲在教育他的过程中曾无数次对他强调，背叛，是最恶劣、最严重、也最不可饶恕的罪孽，而背叛者，则是最无可救药、最该死、坏到了骨子里的那一类人。虽然这是父亲偏激的、带着强烈个人情绪的引导，但常年耳濡目染，这样的观念还是深深渗透进了Orm的内心。  
“因为不是每一对分手的情侣都必须要做仇人，Arthur……真的是个挺不错的人。”Mera不在意地挑了挑眉，似乎对他表露的疑惑丝毫不放在心上，“不错到哪怕失之交臂，我也愿意尽我所能去帮助他。”  
“呵……你能帮他什么？”  
Mera没有理会Orm言语中的不屑与脸上的冷笑，她只是摇头，无视这个问题说起了别的：“这么多年，难道你就没有奇怪过，像我这么追求自我的人，当初为什么没有拐跑Arthur？为什么看到你们成婚便完全放弃了？”  
Orm皱起了眉头，关于这一点，他确实没想过。  
——以当初Mera在他们婚期如此临近之际都敢只身潜入亚特兰蒂斯私会Arthur的作为，如果Arthur的心真的在她那儿，那她之后的“安分守己”就太过反常了……就像她当初背叛他们的婚约，哪怕众叛亲离也义无反顾地奔向了Arthur，Mera无惧权威，对她认定的人和事从来都是不计后果的。  
“你了解我是个怎样的人，如果Arthur当时眼睛里有一丝犹豫，如果他还对我们的往昔有哪怕一点点眷恋，我都不会放弃去争取。但没有……他对我说他矛盾过、挣扎过，却最终看清了自己的心，他说得很委婉，很顾及我的感受，但他眼睛里的单纯幸福是藏不住的，那一刻我看进了他的心，那里面，再也没有我容身的角落。”  
许是往事漫上心头，流转的柔和灯光下，Mera年轻的脸上显露沧桑，在这一支华尔兹结束之前，她一口气说了很多，而Orm没有打断她。  
此去经年，再忆往昔，哪怕是强硬如他，也不禁陷入了一种恍然如梦的朦胧中。那里面有着太多锱铢必较的年少初心，爱和恨都那么分明决绝，至于是对是错，值或不值，其实时间早已给出了答案。  
“Orm，你是身在爱里而不自知，未识真心的那个人是你，不管是Arthur的，还是你自己的，不过好在为时不晚，感谢的话就不必对我说啦。”  
“少对我说教，你太自以为是了。”  
最后，当灯光变暗，舞曲终了，他们礼貌地放开彼此，复又恢复共舞前的神态，一个调侃，一个漠然。  
“呵，也许吧。”  
仿佛什么也没有改变。  
但能以同样的姿态起舞，再以同样的姿态收场，也算是一种相逢一笑？  
舞池边的Arthur还在进行着他作为亚特兰蒂斯国王必须应对的交际，Orm走了过去，他想，应付那些讨人厌的家伙，还是他比较在行。  
也或许，确实有什么变了——五年来沉淀的消极以外的情感，经由这个契机。

（6）融冰之夜  
当Arthur和Orm回到亚特兰蒂斯的时候，正是孩子们该上床睡觉的时间。  
Koryak见Arthur跟在Orm身后又来到了他们的宫殿，而Orm也没有立马撵人，顿时眼前一亮。机灵的他像是生怕父后会撵走父王似的，从床上蹦起来便拽着Arthur吵着要让他陪他和小弟弟入睡。小Joseph虽然还不懂事，但也跟着哥哥瞎兴奋，嘴里哇啦哇啦嚷个不停，舞动着肉肉的小胳膊小腿儿煞是可爱，惹得Arthur一个胳膊弯拦腰夹了Koryak，一手将他从婴儿床里捞起来，一边一个抱到床上去了。  
Orm见一大两小玩得开心，转身回了自己的房间。  
他在回来的路上没有同Arthur说什么，和去的时候一样，全程靠着椅背闭目养神。但他知道Mera那个好事的女人肯定和Arthur说了很多，因为这家伙一路上都磨皮躁痒，不时故意咳嗽，有意无意往他身上靠，总想引起他的注意。  
Orm回房后先在仆人的服侍下更衣、沐浴，然后他遣退寝宫里的侍从，从书架上挑了一本书，半躺到床上看起来。Orm的作息很规律，没有睡前阅读的习惯，但今晚，他需要一点东西打发时间，因为他默认了Arthur留宿这件事，并因此没有锁上卧室的门。  
当书看到一半的时候，Arthur回来了。  
他哥哥的心情显而易见地不错，一路用他低沉富有磁性的嗓音哼着歌，似乎，还是一首情歌？Orm在他推开卧室的门之前理了理睡袍交叠的前襟，坐得更直了些，他想让自己看起来不那么漫不经心，因为他可能会同Arthur展开一场严肃的耗时良久的谈话。  
——现在，他们都知道了那个“哪里出了问题”的答案不是吗？不管是过去还是将来，他想，他们会有很多需要谈的东西。  
不可否认，他有些紧张，也怀抱歉意，因为这五年确实是他误解并惩罚了Arthur。  
让Orm意外的是，Arthur是赤裸上身走进来的，裤子也穿得松松垮垮，半长的头发湿漉漉地向后捋着，一副明显洗过澡的样子。  
“怎么？你这是气血上涌到去海里游了一圈给自己降温？”见他这副模样，Orm合了手里的书，挑起眉毛嗤笑道。  
“……and can you feel the love tonight? how it's laid to rest?”Arthur也不否认，低唱着笑嘻嘻扑到床上，抽走Orm手里的书，就去吻他摊开的掌心。  
——今夜你可感受到爱的来临？心潮澎湃又怎能入睡？  
入耳的歌词很是美妙，特别是被Arthur用明显带了暧昧气息的腔调哼唱出来，别具一番深情的暗示。这让Orm哑然失笑，他可从来不知道他的哥哥竟是一个如此浪漫有情调的人。但他不否认，这样的Arthur很迷人，他半裸着低声清唱情歌的哥哥性感到了极点。  
“唱的什么？难听死了。”被吻得痒痒了，Orm抬手去扯Arthur垂下的湿发，似笑非笑地嘲讽Arthur那其实很令他受用的悦耳歌声。  
“动画片插曲，刚在Koryak房间里回味了一下童年。”Arthur偏头咬了Orm顽皮的纤长手指，也学着他的样子，坏笑着嘲讽他道，“我知道你肯定没有看过，我可怜的没有童年的弟弟。”  
对于被嘲笑没有童年这件事，Orm并不反驳，只捏住撑起身蹭到他面前的Arthur的脸，来回拉扯：“看得开心了还在飘着玩具的儿童浴池里洗了个澡彻底回味？”  
凝视着Orm明显带了笑意的眼睛，Arthur觉得有趣极了，也幸福极了，像这样同Orm轻松愉悦地相互调侃或者调情他曾经想过无数次，却没想到真的能有实现的一天。虽然从Mera那里得知了那个天大的误会后，他有一肚子的话想对Orm说，不管是详尽地谈一谈当年的种种还是重新好好规划他们共同的将来，他相信Orm也是。但这一刻的气氛太好，好到Arthur觉得这不是一个谈话的好时机，而Orm表现出的态度也让他改变了想法，他觉得——他们之间其实什么也不必再解释、多言了，在往后的生活中，有太多的时间可以让他们用行动向对方表白和证明自己的真心，共同弥补回这些年错失的种种。  
“嗯，还是和两个小朋友一起洗的。”带着想要继续逗弄Orm的心思，Arthur干脆冲他撒起了娇，他抓住Orm在他脸上使坏的手，抓着它们在自己身上摸蹭，同时倾身将脸埋进了Orm的颈侧，呼着热气在那里拱来拱去，“你好好检查检查……啊哈……我是三个小朋友里洗得最干净的。”  
——被一个满身肌肉和刺青的彪形大汉熊抱着近身撒娇是一种什么体验呢？特别是对方还在装着孩童的时候用浓密的胡子在你脖子上一通乱磨？  
能够回答这个问题的Orm觉得自己可能是脑子坏掉了，才会在刚才觉得他愚蠢的哥哥迷人又性感！  
“够了、你恶心死了！噢……”被Arthur着实腻歪到的Orm当即就往他身上捶了上去，是攥起拳头真的捶，但Arthur抗打不是虚的，硬是一边挨着Orm结实的拳头，一边压着吻上了他喋喋不休的嘴。  
Orm的嘴虽然冷硬刻薄，但那确实是一张极其漂亮诱人也非常适合接吻的嘴。双唇饱满柔软，唇峰微微上翘，让Arthur在衔住它们的时候便忍不住想要吮吸、轻咬，而他也确实这样做了。他吮着Orm的嘴唇像品尝最甜美的糖果般舔舐咂吸，舌头从他来不及闭合的唇缝里钻进去，撬开牙关，勾卷他的舌头，搔刮口腔里软嫩的内壁，来来回回，流连忘返。  
Orm偏着头被吻出了喑哑的呻吟，但他还是在打他，有力的拳头阻止了Arthur想要拥抱他的动作，于是Arthur松开了他的嘴，鼻尖磨蹭着鼻尖冲他坏笑道：“别这样，Ormi小公主，再打下去很像你被我强吻了。”  
“Shit……”这句调笑引得Orm懊恼地骂出一句他不常说的脏话。心想，好极了，看来Mera那个可恶的女人不仅告诉了Arthur那个误会，还连他小时候的糗事和绰号也一并奉上了。  
“Shit！”恼羞成怒地，Orm一把揽过Arthur的脖子，带着恶狠狠的气势吻上了他的嘴。  
“噢……”  
对于Orm的主动，Arthur有一刻的怔愣，进而是狂喜，因为他弟弟唇舌之间的热情丝毫不逊于方才的他。他霸道又强势地吻着他，在他的嘴里攻城略地，吻技还出人意料的好，仅仅是舌头与舌头的嬉戏、缠绵就让他的身体产生了血气翻涌的燥热，胯间的性器也有了抬头的趋势。  
他们在这个火辣的湿吻中紧紧搂抱在一起，互相抚摸，挨抵着来回扭蹭，直到彼此的气息都全然紊乱了，才气喘吁吁地分开。一线晶莹牵连在他们的下唇间，被主导了这个吻的Orm伸出舌头缓慢地舔掉了，那在故意放缓的动作中展现出的色气而暧昧的情状，惹得Arthur复又凑上前去，在他的唇上舔舐起来。  
两厢厮磨间，Arthur顺着Orm的下巴和脖颈一路舔吻，很快扯开他合拢的睡袍前襟，肆无忌惮地在他健壮的胸肌和浅色的乳头上啃咬起来。  
Orm很享受Arthur的嘴活儿，因为之前的亲吻磨蹭，他敏感的乳头已经涨硬了，此刻被Arthur含在嘴里吮吸、咂碾，正好缓解了那个地方酸胀的痒意。但Arthur只有一张嘴，双手也不安分地插进他的身下揉捏他的屁股，不甘另一边的乳头被冷落，Orm还自己抬手揉抚起了它，就像Arthur正吸咬他的那样捏在指间拉扯、用指腹来回摩挲。  
摸着Arthur散落在自己胸前湿漉漉的头发，Orm好奇不禁：“你说你和孩子们一起洗澡？他们不是早就洗漱完毕准备睡觉了？”  
“你的小儿子笑得太过开心，把睡前喝的奶都吐到了我和Koryak身上。”用舌尖抵着Orm的乳孔逗玩，Arthur含糊地笑道。  
“噢……”这个回答却令Orm一下子推开了他的头，缩了缩鼻子皱起了好看的眉头。  
——诚然，他的小儿子确实可爱到了极点，但他吐出的奶……嗯，可不那么可爱。  
Orm是有洁癖的，在同儿子玩耍的时候，他也曾经被奶娃娃吐到过，那种酸酸的臭味让他那天在浴池里泡了整整一下午。  
“都洗干净了！在阿姨们收拾床铺、清洁房间的时候，我带着他们洗了好久，不信你闻。”被Orm毫不掩饰地嫌弃了个正着，Arthur直起身再一次熊抱住了他。他笑着耍赖地将整个上身完全压在了半靠在床头的Orm身上，用脖颈和贴在颈侧的湿发追着“攻击”Orm的鼻子，强迫他闻，并释放了自己的信息素。  
“唔……”  
属于Arthur的味道伴着他颈项间潮湿暖热的沐浴液芬芳涌进了Orm的鼻腔，那是一种带着攻击性的烈香，充满了异国木质气息的温暖风采，就像他这个人一样，火辣，热情，力量充沛，浑身上下都散发着桀骜不驯的气息。  
Orm的情欲被这种熟悉的香味完全唤起了，他展开双臂拥住Arthur背肌雄健的后背，再度同他吻在了一起。  
Arthur亦闻到了从Orm身上逸散出的信息素芬芳，那种原本极为冰凉的幽香因为标记融合了他的味道，就像夏日从海面吹来的风，凉爽中带着骄阳的灼热，甚至更香，更甜蜜，甜醉了他的心，而游走在血液中的情欲却更加汹涌沸腾，它们奔流着悉数涌向他的下腹，令他半抬头的阴茎完全硬挺了起来。  
Arthur一边同Orm接吻，一边耸动身体用下身去顶他。Orm半覆在身上的被子被他扯开，隔着裤子同Orm的睡袍下摆，他感觉到Orm也同样硬了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
于是他压着Orm扭动，让他们的阴茎隔着布料紧贴在一起摩擦，Orm受不了这个，他的鼻腔里闷哼出呻吟，揽在他后背的手也一路向下，按压在他的屁股上，抓着他的臀肉带动他扭蹭，以加重他们下体的摩擦，贴得更紧，磨得更快。  
“噢……baby Brother，我可怜的屁股要被你拧青了。”Orm的手很大，手劲儿更大，把着Arthur的屁股让他在厮磨的激爽中感觉到了疼痛。  
“哈哈……”Orm半躺在Arthur的身下低笑，抬手响亮地拍了一记他的屁股，然后将手插入他的裤腰，“啧，你没有穿内裤。”  
入手是Arthur结实光滑的臀瓣，手感很好，以至于Orm挑起了眉毛流连在那上面反复抚摸。  
“小Joseph觉得他的父后更喜欢我不穿那个，于是吐到了我的内裤上。”Arthur亲吻了他邪气的表情中坏意挑高的眉毛，嘴里不着调地说着调情的话。  
“所以你是穿着内裤和他们一起玩的？那样我会杀了你，因为他们不需要这么下流的父王。”难得的，Orm低笑着回以了他同样的不着调，他将手从Arthur的屁股上移到了前方的阴茎上，并握着那根分量十足的肉棒威胁似地捏了一把。  
“嘶！你不应该这样挑逗一个迫不及待想要操你的男人，哇噢……我同样没穿内裤的亲爱的弟弟……”Arthur说着掀开了Orm的睡袍同时扯下了自己的裤子，他就着他的手，将他们两人坚硬粗壮的阴茎并在一起快速地撸动起来。  
“呃……呃啊……啊……”  
骤起的快感让两人都粗重了喘息，Orm扭动着平躺了下来，在不断向上顶胯的同时半屈起了一条腿，以便Arthur完全趴伏在他的身上，更紧密地嵌合进他的腿间。  
Arthur把着Orm的手带着他套弄他们的阴茎，在Orm跟上他想要的节奏之后，他松开了他，就着Orm分开的腿，按抚起他股间的肉穴来。  
他的弟弟向来是个诚实的好孩子，噢，当然是指身体上的诚实。现下，Orm的阴茎有多硬，后穴就有多湿，他抚摸着穴口的褶皱将那些滑腻蹭在自己的手指上，然后就着润滑插入，还未插得很深，那个已经被他肏干了五年早就食髓知味的小穴便收缩着夹吸起他的指头来。  
这样的反应令Arthur满意又欣喜，他吻着Orm微张喘息的嘴，一边享受他的快速套弄，一边在他的穴里抠挖开拓。他有点按耐不住了，手指摩挲着Orm湿滑的肉壁抖动得又急又快，并两指不断地张合扩张穴口，让Orm能以最快的速度放松到能够接纳他的程度。他只专注于拓张他，并没有刺激Orm最为敏感的前列腺，这令Orm不满地扭动下身，握着他们阴茎的手也撸动得有些凝滞了，但他不打算用手指取悦那一处，他要直接操进去，用自己的龟头、用自己的肉棒好好碾磨它。  
“啊……呃啊！”  
情欲高涨的Orm很快就做好了准备，在他紧致的后穴于Arthur的草草开拓中放松下来之际，他心急的哥哥便握着阴茎顶入了他的身体，让他在饱涨的微痛中发出一声满足的呻吟。  
他亦同样的急切，后穴在情潮的涌动下又酸又痒，挠人肺腑的空虚感让他仅仅在含入Arthur的龟头后，便收缩穴口绞紧了它。Arthur的每一寸挺进都令他舒爽愉悦，发出绵长的低喘，而每一分后退则令他烦躁难耐，哪怕那是为了蓄力捅进他最为酸涩麻痒的内里深处。  
“呃！噢……宝贝，你里面烫得让我感觉自己要被点燃了。”  
“嘶……快一点、呃啊！呃……用力……”  
Arthur在进去一半之后便快速地挺腰抽插起来，就像他打算的那样，他从正面又重又准地肏弄Orm的前列腺，龟头和茎身紧擦着那一处来回磨动，从那处凸起肉块的绊拨间获得了极大的快感。  
他知道Orm同样也很爽，因为Orm的甬道在他的狂肏之下兴奋地收缩不止，有力的双臂抱紧了他的后背，原本半屈的那条长腿也盘上了他的腰臀，上拥下缠，将他紧紧地锁在了他的身上。  
Arthur爱死了Orm的主动热情，但这份紧密的贴合也禁锢了他，让他只能趴伏在他的身上，不能去吮吸Orm那两颗紧抵在他胸前，涨硬得让他垂涎的奶头。  
——噢！它们摩擦得他的前胸又酥又麻，如果让他含进嘴里，他一定要将它们吸出奶来！  
带着被这样色情的想法激发出的小不满，Arthur吮吻上了Orm近在他嘴边的脖子。如同想要得到一种补偿，他将那块口感同样很好的细腻肌肤吮得红红紫紫，紧插在Orm湿穴里的阴茎也顶得更加的深，一下一下，下下到底，直顶得Orm的生殖腔口节律性地吸夹，并从那高热的小凹陷里涌出更多黏滑的汁液。  
“噢！噢啊……shit！啊……”  
Orm被插得叫床声都变了调，这太快太深了，也太爽了，他感觉自己的尾椎都因此酥麻起来，更勿论他涨硬到想要射精的阴茎还被紧紧夹在两人肌肉结实的腹间来回摩擦。  
“……哇噢？”  
伴随Arthur发出一声有趣的低呼，Orm搂住他猛一翻身，就着下身紧紧相连的状态调换了两人的位置。  
“呃啊……啊……嘶……”  
Orm喘息着坐起身来，分开两腿半跪着骑在了Arthur的腰间。但他没有立马颠簸身体进行起落，而是一下一下缓慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，后沉了重心坐在Arthur的肉棒上。他需要缓上那么一缓，方才激烈的抽插和磨砺差点儿让他忍不住射了，而他显然不想这么快就缴械投降。  
“忍不住了？哈哈……baby Brother，你没必要忍耐。”看出Orm的意图，Arthur笑着三两下踢掉了自己半挂在腿弯还未来得及脱掉的碍事长裤，屈起双腿让他能后靠在他的大腿上，同时扭动起下身，让自己深埋在他体内的阴茎在里面宣搅。  
“嘶、该死的……别动！”才缓过一口气的Orm被他一搅，顿时额上青筋直跳，他用力坐了Arthur一下，成功让他发出一声痛呼不再使坏。  
“哈……不动就不动嘛，坐坏了看你怎么办。”  
“闭嘴。”  
平躺着欣赏一个美人在自己身上自撸也是一个极其香艳的体验，于是Arthur不再动弹，抓过另一只枕头垫在脑后，好整以暇地欣赏起来。  
Orm确实很美，不是传统意义上娇媚妍丽的那种，而是充满了力量、野性又健硕的美。此刻，他骑在Arthur身上，淡金色的短发凌乱在线条硬朗的脸侧，狭长的眼眸半闭，高挺的鼻尖挂着汗水，脖子微仰出一个优美的弧度，喉结随着他的喘息性感地滚动；他银色的丝质睡袍大敞着半挂在他覆着壮硕肌肉的身上，他的身材是那样的好，宽肩、窄腰、长腿，魁梧、矫健、修长，像一只优雅至极又散发着极度危险气息的猎豹；更勿论，他还有一根粗长、漂亮到令所有雌性腿软尖叫的阴茎，而现在，他握着它，用他骨节分明的大手，一下一下地撸动……这个男人，明明浑身上下都透露出强大刚毅的雄性气息，却让Arthur觉得他该死的美丽，美丽到让他错不开眼睛，情不自禁地痴迷。  
似乎缓过了急欲射精的临界点，Orm的气息平稳下来，他看向一直用赤裸的目光盯着他手上动作的Arthur，忽然眯起了眼睛笑道：“看什么？呵……你的眼神让我感觉你想被我操上一下？”  
“你觉得呢？在你还坐在我的肉棒上的时候。”Arthur笑了，眼神却黯了黯，他挺动下身让自己的阴茎在Orm的后穴里小弧度地顶送，认真思考起了该怎么惩罚一下这个顽皮的小混球。  
“或者……你在想，我用这个睡过多少人？”Orm扭动起了腰，寻着感觉舒服的角度让Arthur的肉棒在自己的穴里戳顶，但他起了心要逗弄Arthur，那副居高临下的表情一点没变，还冲Arthur摇了摇他手里的阴茎。  
“有今天和你跳舞的人吗？”Arthur漫不经心地反问，双手把上了Orm的腰，似乎他想到了收拾他的小花招，但还未实施，却被Orm抢了先。  
“呵呵……谁知道呢。”Orm眼疾手快地抓住了Arthur卡在他腰侧以便在操他的时候能紧紧禁锢住他身体的手，并抽出松松缠绕在腰上的睡袍带子捆了个结实。  
“哇噢……捆绑？原来你还有这样的小癖好，在你睡别人的时候。”Arthur好笑地看着Orm将他捆起来，把他的双手向上推举栓在床头，并脱了自己身上将穿未穿的睡袍抛到一旁。  
动作利落地做着这些的Orm性感极了，而这样的小情趣也让他感觉无比刺激，于是他便那样任人鱼肉地躺平，想看看Orm到底要玩什么花招。  
“不，呃……这个只是对你，别人都很温顺。”  
捆好Arthur，Orm将他的阴茎从自己的后穴里拔出来，俯身吻上了他的前胸。  
他舔舐Arthur那些花纹繁复的刺青，在那青黑之上留下一个又一个鲜艳的吻痕，待到他觉得那些殷红差不多足够了，才放过他胸前的皮肤，舔舐吮咬上了他的乳头。  
“噢……嘶……”  
敏感的乳头被含进湿热的口腔，这种直接的刺激让Arthur发出一声长长的吸气声。不得不夸奖，他弟弟的吻技十足，用舌苔搔刮，用舌尖戳刺，再在吮吸间用牙齿轻咬拉扯……每一下都激得他欲罢不能。  
“如果你能在玩弄我奶头的同时坐回我的阴茎上，那就更加完美了。”  
Arthur轻笑着诚实地说出了他的愿望，他发誓这不是调笑，他是真的这样希望。当然，这个愿望并没有得到满足，反而为他招来了Orm的一口狠咬，咬在了他被揉搓到酥麻、极度敏感的另一边乳头上。  
“呃……轻点。”  
“你再废话当心它被咬下来。”  
Orm笑着威胁，作为补偿，他温柔地亲吻了被他咬红的那一边。他对他哥哥壮硕到完全可以称得上丰满的大胸性趣十足，他吮吻得很细致，其间不住用阴茎紧抵着Arthur的磨蹭。待到他先前强压下的射精的冲动再度在磨蹭间涌动起来时，他跨坐到了Arthur的肚子上，双手挤拢Arthur的乳肉，把阴茎插进他的乳沟里快速抽送起来。  
他想这么做很久了。  
“唔！呃啊……我的胃、宝贝……你以为你很轻吗？咳……”  
自己的弟弟、自己的爱人想用他的胸来上那么一发，Arthur当然是不介意的，但Orm好死不死坐在了他的胃部，再加上耸动时的来回挫压，让他感觉自己也要像他们的小儿子那样吐奶了。  
“啧……麻烦。”Orm皱起了眉头面露不悦，但他并没有停下，只不过在操干Arthur前胸的同时屁股抬起了一些，没有再完全压坐在他身上。  
Orm在Arthur的乳沟里蹭磨了很久，待到他快速撸动着自己准备射出来时，Arthur提议他调转身体趴到自己身上来，口一口他被冷落许久的可怜阴茎，作为回报，他会在下面舔他，舔他的阴茎、舔他的睾丸、舔他流水的小屁股眼儿，最后让他操进他的嘴里，并射在里面。  
“呃、呃啊……啊！”  
Orm没有经受住这份诱惑，他这么做了，并在含着Arthur的阴茎吞吐的时候，被Arthur吸得达到了高潮。他似乎射进了Arthur的喉咙里，因为他的哥哥呛咳着笑骂他想谋杀他。  
高潮让Orm有那么一刻的极为满足，他懒洋洋地撅着屁股趴在Arthur身上，享受他的哥哥舔舐他会阴部位肌肤的后续服务。但很快，随着Arthur不断用舌头戳刺他的后穴，模拟着性交的节奏浅浅操干那里，他变得不再满足，酸痒和空虚感一波一波如潮水般扩散至他的整个下体。他开始情不自禁地舔起了Arthur的阴茎，吮吸它，想象被它紧紧塞满，狠狠抽插的感觉，并最终忍不住这份诱惑，爬起来跨坐到Arthur身上，把着他的阴茎坐了下去。  
“啊……呃啊！好爽……”  
Arthur发出一声极为满足的喟叹，他想念这份湿热紧致想得发了狂，以至于他的阴茎在插进Orm后穴的同时就兴奋到自发地勃动起来。  
Orm显然感觉到了这种血脉弹跳的勃动，这让他敏感的肉壁很是酥痒，令他不再逗弄Arthur，而是撑着Arthur的腹肌开始了上下起落的运动。  
“噢！啊……好棒，再快一点宝贝，呃……”  
Arthur不止一次感受过Orm的上位服务，却没有哪一次是像这样——他被捆住了手，而Orm完全放开了自己，骑着他的肉棒动得又急又快，主动地让他的龟头一次次深入他的生殖腔。  
这令他倍感惊喜和亢奋，在一面要求着Orm更快一些的同时自己也快速地顶胯配合他的骑坐，加重加深他们的结合，直颠得Orm东倒西歪，不得不后仰身体撑住床铺才能保持平衡。  
“呃啊！啊啊……闭嘴、呃……”  
Orm很是懊恼，虽然他依旧态度强势，把控着性爱的节奏用Arthur的阴茎操干着自己。但这离他原本设想的差了太多！在他实现了操干他哥哥的胸和嘴的愿望后，他本想继续刺激Arthur的，先给他点甜头，再抽离自己的屁股让他馋到求饶，求他再一次地坐回去……唔，他原本是这样想的，可谁知道Arthur这个该死的竟然动得这么厉害，顶得他又麻又爽，不想停下，只想获取更多……呃，他应该把他的脚也捆住才对。  
肉体撞击的啪啪声在他们的喘息间异常响亮，Arthur在疾骤的快感中，好笑地感觉自己的腿根都快被Orm浑圆的翘屁股拍麻了。他看着Orm在他身上喘息呻吟着快速地起伏，胸肌健硕却肉感十足的胸脯随着激烈的颠簸上下摇颤，Orm的奶头也随着在抖，就像摇颤在枝头引诱着他去采撷的成熟果实……  
“啊——”  
满脑子乱糟糟地想着，色情的晃荡晃得Arthur双眼发直，极度兴奋中，他挣断了那根被Orm系上的腰带，猛地坐起来搂抱住他，一口吮了上去。  
“那是我最喜欢的睡、呃……”  
Arthur吮吸得极为用力，就像要从Orm的胸前汲出奶来似的，下面也不停，耸动着又快又深地操他。上下的夹击让Orm想骂他却骂不出来，只能粗喘着抱紧了他的头，把腿盘上他的后腰，以坐在他怀里的姿势被他紧拥着用力肏干。  
Orm被顶得上气不接下气，他明显感觉自己的生殖腔被顶开了，因为他的下腹涌起了那种熟悉的酸胀，内里愈满足愈瘙痒的感觉也更甚。但Arthur却不满足，他用这个姿势顶送了一阵之后把Orm放倒在床上，然后拔出自己的阴茎，下床拽着Orm被操得一时难以闭合的腿将他拉至床边，并拢他的双腿抬到自己一边肩头，再一次挤进了他的后穴。  
他喜欢这样抬高Orm的腿站着操他，更好使力，顶得更深，也能够在偶尔完全撤出阴茎的时候，享受阴茎在Orm同样黏滑的臀缝和腿根缝隙里厮磨的爽快。  
但Orm讨厌他操着操着就完全退出去、蹭一会儿再重新顶进来的感觉，因为那会使他渴望被时刻充盈的后穴陷入极度的空虚。所以Orm几乎养成了一个习惯，每当Arthur把他摆弄成这个姿势时，他便会下意识地深深吸气收紧后穴夹吸那根肉棒，绞着它，咬紧它，让Arthur受到刺激发狂似地往他里面顶。  
“嘶！呃啊、啊……操……好会吸！”  
Arthur正挺动得欢畅，龟头处的酥麻快感也越积越强烈，猛地被Orm用力一夹，那令人头皮发麻的极乐引诱着他用力往前一顶，完全操进了Orm的生殖腔里，并抵在里面不断地耸动，肏得Orm后仰了头大声地呻吟出来。  
“呃……啊……啊啊！”  
Orm确实被操狠了，体内最为敏感柔嫩的性器不仅被那么粗大的一根涨满，还被一下又一下地连续贯穿，那种饱涨到发疼的快感令他高抬的两腿痉挛般瑟缩，整个人也抽搐般颤抖不已。他大张了嘴呻吟，屁股被Arthur扳着野蛮地肏顶，这个男人完全被他惹火的夹吸逼成了野兽，抬高他的下身用力地冲撞，几乎要将他操坏。  
随着Arthur的一次次顶进，Orm于呻吟间发出了令他自己也感到面红耳热的羞耻浪叫，但他控制不了这个，他甚至控制不住地流出了口水！被整根阴茎完全撑开的肉穴更是淫湿，他的屁股也被完全抬高脱离了床，随着肉浪拍打挤压出的爱液顺着他的股沟倒流到了床单上。  
“啊！啊啊啊……呃！操！我不行了……啊！”  
听着自己心爱的弟弟被自己操干得带起了哭腔，Arthur也想要试着温柔一些。但Orm夹得他是那样的紧，在他肏着他的同时放浪地撸动自己的阴茎，揉捏自己的胸肉，噢……他甚至被操得口水横流，下面也喷出了黏黏热热的汁液……这一切都太过淫荡了，他有多爱Orm禁欲冷傲的模样，就更甚百倍地爱他在情难自已之时放浪形骸的情状，这一切都是因为他，只有他能让Orm这样。  
不可否认，这种快感是心理上的，比生理上的极乐更加汹涌，也为身体带来更多更强烈的刺激，以致他在这种身心同时的极度亢奋间，根本无暇他顾。  
“呃啊！来……宝贝，呃……起来。”  
在想要成结射精的快感越来越强烈的时候，Arthur吻了吻Orm搁在自己颈侧不断颤动的小腿，放下了他的双腿将他扶起来，让他也和自己一样站到地上，准备换一个姿势进行最后的冲刺。  
“噢……唔嗯……呃……”  
被生殖腔的高潮冲晕了头的Orm几乎站立不住，完全是被Arthur紧揽着腰贴靠在他的身上。他的哥哥有一个健壮宽厚的胸膛，此刻它散发着高热熨帖着他的后背，让他既想逃离，又想沉溺，他们的身高也非常契合，以至于他偏了头就能和后面凑过来的Arthur亲吻在一起。  
“呃——”  
两人站立着吻了片刻后，Arthur再一次从后面进入了Orm。  
他把他的双手背到身后紧紧钳制住，拽着摇摇欲坠的他发力顶撞。  
腰间的酸涩让Orm想要直起腰，但他根本做不到，只能撅高了屁股任由Arthur冲撞。他太爽了，也太累了，连叫床声都变得嘶哑，好在这是令他哥哥比较难以把持的姿势，在他坚持不住再度射出来的时候，Arthur也压着他在他的生殖腔里成了结。  
“唔……Orm，我爱你……”  
搂着Orm倒到床上的时候，Arthur吻着他的耳廓轻声说道。  
“等你拔出了你该死的阴茎再说这个……呃啊……不，明天再说。”Orm就他不要脸的表白展露不屑，这种“我爱你”他在过去的五年里听了太多，以前他是完全不想听，不愿听，而现在，第一次，他想听Arthur在不上床的时候对他说这个。  
“好，我明天一直说，说到你忍无可忍堵上我的嘴，我还要说。”  
“啧，油腔滑调，让人恶心。”  
“哈……”  
Alpha成结射精的过程很是漫长，他们仿佛都在这场激烈的性爱中耗尽了力气，只轻轻调笑了两句便拥抱着再不言语。但又好似还有无穷的精力，无限的热爱渴望发泄，他们没有停止亲吻，以Orm背靠在Arthur怀里侧过头，而Arthur向前倾身的姿势。  
“一次就够了，别亵渎爱情。”在短暂的休憩和绵长的亲吻后，Orm没头没脑地补充道。  
也是第一次，他对Arthur说出了“爱情”这个词，这种他以为求而不得便一直回避却其实早已存在在他们之间的感情。  
“嗯。”Arthur轻笑着郑重回应，他知道Orm说的是什么。  
冰雪消融。  
时光虽然流逝，我对你的爱恋却与日俱增。

 

——END——


	4. 番外篇-蜜月人鱼

新婚的时光总是甜蜜，对于Arthur来说，这迟到了五年的新婚更甚。  
谢天谢地，在Mera的婚礼后，他总算是同心爱的Orm融冰化雪敞开心扉了。关于那个误会，他们都没有像对方预想的那样进行一次认真的、深入的交谈，但这种“没有”却有着默契的出发点，那就是重新开始，过好往后的生活，真心不必言说。  
为了弥补上当初没有度蜜月的遗憾，在Arthur的强烈要求下，Orm暂时放下了他认为最重要的国务，由亚特兰蒂斯为起点，选取他们各自感兴趣的想去的地方，相互陪伴着进行了一场从海底诸国到陆上世界的浪漫旅行。  
当然，没有带上孩子们，只是他们两个人。  
这是Arthur第一次撇开他们没有做一个走到哪儿都想把孩子栓在腰带上的老父亲，虽然Orm表示海里没有度蜜月这个说法，蜜月旅行和家庭旅行都是旅行，孩子们去不去并没有什么差别。但作为在陆地上长大保留了许多陆地人观念的人，Arthur有一些小执念，比如，蜜月就应该是全然属于二人的黏蜜时光，不应该再有第三人参与。不过，孩子们很贴心就是了，噢，Joseph要排除在外，他还只是一个笑起来会流口水巴不得黏在爸爸们怀里的小宝宝。 Koryak很体贴识趣，已经懂事的他为着两个父亲的和好开心得不得了，就算Arthur和Orm要带他们一起，他也一定会找各种借口为自己和小弟弟拒绝掉，以便让爸爸们拥有绝对的二人世界，好好培养培养感情。  
为了感谢儿子的好意，Arthur背着Orm奖励了他一个假期，没有功课，没有训练，他可以在Vulko的陪伴下去任何他想去的地方玩耍，或者上岸去找Tom爷爷和Atlanna奶奶。这是属于父子间的小秘密，殊不知在他们挤眉弄眼的时候，Orm已经看穿了一切，只是假装不知道罢了。

蜜月的倒数第二站是意大利，很难得的，这个位于陆上的旅行地点是Orm选的。  
说来有趣，在选择想去的地方时，他们一个圈海里的，一个找陆上的，“分工”非常明确。Arthur本没打算将意大利规划进他们的路线，虽然那儿确实很漂亮，可毕竟上一次他是同Mera一起去的，Orm也知道，他可不想让对方觉得他想故地重游什么的。  
但Orm却在说想去地心藏海看看妈妈那些年独自生存的地方后顺手将意大利也圈了出来，目标还很明确，直接圈在了当年发生过激战的西西里岛那一块儿。  
“听人说这里风景不错？”圈完地图转着手里的笔，Orm漫不经心地问道。  
“唔……还、还好啦。”Arthur很想吐槽你常年待在海里上哪儿去听人说，但此刻，他只敢讪笑着装傻。天知道这家伙在和好后变得有多小醋精！冷不防就套着话给他来个秋后算账，那副装着不在意冷冷哼唧的模样可爱是可爱，就是有点儿瘆的慌。  
比如现在——  
“对了，你不是去过吗？应该对那里好吃的、好玩的挺熟。”  
“没玩！就找三叉戟的时候路过一下，然后打了一仗，哈哈，全程我都稀里糊涂的。”  
“我又没说你是去玩，你好像很慌张的样子。”  
“我慌吗？慌吗？”每每这种时候，Arthur就会扑上去给一脸冷笑的Orm一个熊抱，抱住他一边笑着拿胡子挠他，一边捡着他爱听的话讲，“不得不说，你这个路线选得真棒！天才啊！无缝衔接上一站，看完地心藏海我们还刚好可以从海里直接回来。”  
“别闹！”  
而Orm则对这个没有抵抗力，佯装的薄怒通常会融化在一个吻里。

“这些都是后来重修的，我记得当时这一片全毁了，从这儿到那儿、还有那边也是……看那儿！那儿、那个钟楼，我印象最深！噢……当时我就躲在那边上，直接被黑蝠鲼炸得飞了出去，飞好远，疼得咧……他那个滑稽的大头套可让我吃了不少苦头。”  
蓝天，白云，悠悠然恬淡的微风，Arthur同Orm一面往位于西西里岛的山顶小镇走，一面兴致勃勃地为他讲述自己上一次来到这里的情景。  
彼时，他未识前路，被致命的危险追赶着从山上往下一路战斗，一路逃跑，沿途毁坏了无数房屋和建筑，可谓是狼狈至极；而此刻，时过境迁，当他再一次踏足这片算不上熟悉的土地，随意漫步在满是中世纪复古风情的街巷，观赏沿路曾经匆匆一瞥的美景和风土人情，再将那些又惊险又疼痛的战斗云淡风轻地讲述给身边心爱的那个人听，他在感到幸福满溢的同时也感慨万千，对往昔的怀想以及此去经年的种种情绪涤荡在他的心里，仿佛沧海桑田，也不过如斯。  
“然后那口大钟顺着山路骨碌碌滚下来，就落到了……那儿、对，那个教堂门口，看到了吧？还差点砸到一个小朋友！幸好被我救了。”  
Orm在听到Arthur讲到这里的时候，被他表情夸张的小庆幸和与之配合的肢体动作逗得忍不住笑出了声。  
其实这些他都知道，作为这场激战的发起者，他通过Murk将军传回的影像资料，对当时的情形可谓是一清二楚。但他乐于听Arthur自己说，喜欢看他走在充溢着浓郁异域风情的建筑间每每讲到精彩的地方时眉飞色舞的模样。这个男人很奇妙，在他的成熟英勇之外似乎一直都保持着一颗与外表及身份不相符的童心。这令他热情、善良、幽默风趣，有时甚至会让人觉得他有那么点可爱，想要逗逗他宠宠他？或在他故意假装委屈的时候觉得他可怜，想要给予他关爱和慰藉？  
噢……Orm有时确实是这样觉得的，也确实那样做了。  
他骨子里不是一个全然崇拜至强者、会因为对方绝对强悍便爱上的性格。Arthur那与他势均力敌甚至超越于他的强大确实令他着迷，但他是个男人，还是个非常强势、要强的男人，是男人就会好面子，会对伴侣产生想要保护和宠爱的主动施与性欲望，会渴望在对方面前展现自己作为雄性的刚毅魅力，而Arthur在两人的相处中偶尔的孩子气顽皮和耍无赖般的示弱，正好满足了他这样的心理需求。  
这很难得，因而让人倍感珍贵。  
“到啦！”终于，他们顺着一路热闹的蜿蜒街道走到山顶小镇，再穿过人群熙攘的小广场，来到了当初发现指向波塞冬三叉戟埋藏位置的神殿遗迹，环顾四周再次被树立起来的历史雕塑，Arthur冲Orm打趣般地唏嘘道，“这儿也修复完全了，很美对不对？幸好当地人没有把我列入禁止靠近的名单，不然我就得乔装打扮了。”  
“嗯哼，还不错。我觉得那些老妇人穿的宽松肥大的袍子应该塞得下你，给你买一件，再配个头巾，我允许你走在离我十米开外的地方。”Orm调侃着取下了架在自己高挺鼻梁上的墨镜。这半个多月来的陆上之旅已经让他基本适应了人类的服饰穿搭，甚至还觉得一些小玩意儿挺有意思，比如，这个可以让阳光不那么刺眼的叫墨镜的东西。  
“噢，你太失礼了，那是连衣裙不是宽袍子，你有影射别人肥胖之嫌。”  
“再胖也没你胖。”  
“哈哈！过来，来我这儿。”Arthur笑着走到了国王雕塑的身后冲Orm挥手，并让他站到小石阶上，在他的身后一边指引着他从国王眼睛的孔洞里往外看，一边向他描述道，“国王是手握望远镜的姿势，从他的眼睛里看出去，金色的指航线同海岸重叠，最终形成一把三叉戟的形状，指向地心藏海的方向。”  
“噢……这听起来很神奇。”  
“是的，可惜今天我没有带那个充当望远镜的漂流瓶，不然你就能亲眼看到这神奇的一幕了。”  
Orm原本听着Arthur的描述看得很认真，他甚至感觉自己在一片蔚蓝碧海间隐约看到了地心藏海的位置，结果听他话锋一转这样说，顿觉上当受骗，转过身来冷脸道：“那你叫我来这儿干什么？”  
Arthur冲他眨了眨眼，俊朗英气的脸上几分神秘，他揽住Orm的腰将他往自己怀里猝不及防地一带，然后鼻尖轻蹭着鼻尖轻笑出声：“让你来这儿偿还我一个吻。”  
“什么？”  
Arthur的眼神很认真，以至于Orm一时没有反应过来他指的是什么。  
“偿还当年被你派来的杂兵及时阻止的吻，哈哈……”  
狡黠的笑声逸散在风里，赶在明白过来的Orm发出冷笑前，Arthur吻住了他的嘴。  
这个吻盛满了地中海明媚的阳光，环绕着他们的咸湿海风让人倍感亲切与放松，还有独属于西西里绮丽美妙的浪漫气息，肌肤相贴，唇舌嬉戏、交缠，津液里残余着山下某间情调别致的咖啡馆里拿铁甘甜的苦涩，以至于在结束这一吻时，意犹未尽的滋味在心底浮起，飘飘然如略过海平面的轻盈白鸥。  
“在这里接吻还不赖？”  
“嗯哼。”  
在Arthur得意的询问中，Orm勾住他的脖子挑眉又吻了上去。他承认Arthur很会选地方，令他心情大好，他不介意再亲自多给他一些“补偿”。

在美丽的西西里停留了两天后，Arthur同Orm出发前往了他们这次蜜月旅行的最后一站——地心藏海。  
这一次没有暴风雨，没有怪兽袭击，甚至没有用上那引人注目的小船或者快艇，他们直接潜入深海，然后由Arthur召唤了卡拉森。  
“小Arthur，别来无恙，我以为你把我遗忘了。”  
卡拉森来得很快，且低沉浑厚的声音先于他庞大的身形出现。  
“噢，别这样，朋友，我们明明两个多月前才见过面，这点时间对于你来说根本不算什么。”  
Arthur笑着回应了他，他这位常年寂寞的朋友还是老样子，遇上能同它交流的对象就格外充满表达欲。  
“是三个月零五天，你别想混淆我的记忆。”  
“好好好，是我记错了，我向你赔罪。”  
Orm听不懂他们的交谈，见卡拉森穿破深蓝色的海水来到他们面前，巨大的触手如海藻般舒展摇摆，下意识防备起来。他对这头传说中的巨兽很是忌惮，不仅因为在之前的交战中见识过它的凶悍，在它的身上吃过苦头；还因为对于所有居住在海底的人来说，卡拉森这个名字就是伴随他们成长的心理阴影，是一代又一代的大人们用来恐吓和约束孩子们的恶魔。  
“嗯？”似乎感受到了从Orm身上散发出来的警惕和敌意，卡拉森将巨大的头转向了他，半眯起的眼睛目露凶光。  
“嘿！嘿！都放轻松，”气氛一时有些剑拔弩张，Orm身旁的Arthur赶紧上前挡在了他同卡拉森中间，并指着身后的人向卡拉森介绍道，“这是我的伴侣，Orm，你之前见过的。”  
“哼……我嗅出来了，傲慢、愚勇、自视甚高，不过，他的血统倒是比你纯正。”  
“它说什么？”Orm看着这头海怪摇头摆尾的样子感觉它似乎是说了什么，但他听不懂，只能小声询问身前的Arthur。  
“哈哈，他夸赞你有纯正的皇室血统。”Arthur捡了后半句回答Orm，他可不想让Orm同卡拉森打起来。  
“啧，倒是个有眼光的。”  
Orm轻哼一声，面色稍霁。显然，血统一直是他非常重视且引以为傲的一部分。  
“走吧！卡拉森，带我们去地心藏海。”  
Arthur带着Orm一跃骑上了卡拉森，在听到他报出的目的地时，他的这头巨兽朋友发出了一声不满的嘟囔，似乎这和它在被召唤之时的期望严重不符。它原本以为Arthur会驾驭着它去一些新奇的、有意思的地方，而不是像现在这样才刚出来就打道回府。  
“Come on，伙计，你现在不用守卫亚特兰国王和他的三叉戟了，你可以随时去任何你想去的地方。”  
“我不喜欢孤独的旅途，而你，恰好能说上那么点我爱听的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……好吧，我下次陪你说个三天三夜。”  
“你在笑什么？你们又在说什么？”  
“没说什么，就聊聊天。”  
“聊什么？它有没有说我的坏话？”  
“你家的小东西哪来这么多问题？你告诉他，再插嘴我就把他吃掉。”  
“没有！卡拉森特别友善，不会说人坏话。”  
“为什么不如实翻译给他听？”  
“这没法如实……嘿！看路、伙计！你差点撞到一头鲸。”  
“真的？我怎么不太相信？”  
“大惊小怪，小Arthur，你在故意岔开话题。”  
……  
两人一兽一路混乱地聊着天，没一会儿便穿破层层海水，通过漆黑狭长的海底裂缝和海中漩涡，跃出海面来到了隐藏在深海之中那个与世隔绝、绝对神秘而奇幻的空间。  
“你们自己玩，我要出去逛逛。”  
“好的，谢了，朋友。”  
卡拉森在放下他们之后便重新钻入了海里，Orm则被眼前的一切所吸引，环视着目之所及的浅滩、碧空、巨石、树林、以及肆意奔跑、飞舞的奇珍异兽，一时间看得入了迷。  
“很神奇是吧？我第一次来的时候也惊呆了。”Arthur在岸边送罢卡拉森，走到他身后拥住了他，“但更震惊的是，我上岸之后看到了妈妈。”  
“确实太神奇了……”Orm喃喃地附和，他曾经听妈妈、也听Arthur描述过关于地心藏海的景貌，也曾在脑海中想象和勾勒过，但现下真正地踏足这片奇妙的海中之岛，真正地置身其中，才知道什么叫百闻不如一见。  
“这是一个岛屿，却更像是一块从未被发现的大陆……不，说是幻境更为恰当，那是恐龙吗？我在书上看到过，但在陆地上它们已经灭绝太久太久了。”  
“是的，可在这儿，它们依旧幸运地活蹦乱跳。来，我带你去看妈妈居住的地……”  
说到这儿，Arthur本想松开圈在Orm腰间的手去牵他，却没想到被Orm早一步抬手拨开了。  
“好。”Orm回应着转过身来，却皱起了眉头，在准备前往Atlanna曾经居住过的溶洞之前，他凑过来闻了闻Arthur，然后不认可地摇头责难道，“你很饥渴吗？为什么突然释放信息素？控制一下，都浓到刺鼻了。”  
“啊？”Orm突如其来的发难让Arthur很是疑惑，因为他并没有释放自己的信息素，“我什么也没做啊。”  
Arthur很是无辜地摊手，但Orm显然认为他是在撒谎。  
其实早在来这儿的路上，他便隐约闻到了一些属于Arthur的撩人情欲的烈香，只不过被周遭的海水冲淡了，而他也没理由认为Arthur会当着一头巨兽的面对他产生性冲动，特别是在他们昨晚才做过的情况下。然而就在刚才，他们紧贴着，从Arthur身上散发出来的信息素一股一股直白地冲进他的鼻子里，那显然是故意为之，再加上熨帖着他后背的火热胸膛，几乎把他熏腾得有些晕眩了。  
“我真没释放信息素，这又不是在室内，我们现在也不做那事，我干嘛用信息素逗你啊……嘿，你没事吧？”  
见Orm一脸不信，Arthur无奈之下很是认真地解释道，但他也很快发现了Orm的异常——他的弟弟向后退了一步，脚步明显虚浮，而他向来不见阳光过于白皙的脸上还泛起了不正常的潮红，仿佛发烧了一般。  
“……咳，我没事，带路。”  
听了Arthur的解释，又见他一脸关切地就要靠过来，Orm赶紧轻咳一声打断他的动作向前走去。他隐约感到了不妙……如果不是Arthur在挑逗他，那就是他自己的感觉变得敏锐了，而这样的情形通常是发情的前兆。  
“走这边，别走那么快啊！你到底怎么了？身体不舒服？”  
“少废话！你走前面去。”  
Atlanna的故居离海滩有一段距离，两人一前一后地走着，可就在这么一段其实也不算太远的路上，Orm的身体却快速地涌起了诸多不适的反应，比如流窜周身的高热、比如某个隐秘部位的湿痒，以至于当他们来到溶洞的时候，他已经可以完全确定自己就是发情了。  
“呃……”  
“Orm？”  
双腿的疲软和股间的酸痒让Orm来不及细看他心心念念的妈妈曾经居住过的地方，便一下滑坐到了台阶上。Arthur赶紧回身过来扶住他，随着Orm脱力的松懈猛然从他身体里爆发出的甜腻香味顿时让他明白了什么。  
“你发情了。”这让Arthur惊讶，却并未使他慌张，婚后五年的陪伴让他对Orm发情期的一切症状都已然非常熟悉，也对该如何应对了然于心。  
“放轻松，来，靠在我怀里，你带抑制剂了吗？”安抚着Orm的情绪， Arthur一手搂住他发烫的身体，一手抓过他们随身携带的包就想翻找。  
“该死，啊……离发情周期还、还有一段时间，我带什么抑制剂！”但Orm打断了他，他懊恼地捋了一把头发，烦躁地低喝道。  
这次发情对他来说实属突发状况。因为按照推算，距离他的下一个发情期还有一个月左右的时间，而他的发情周期向来稳定，如果非要追究原因，可能是这出行月余来频繁的性爱刺激了他原本禁欲的身体，打乱了生理规律，诱使他的发情期突然提前。  
“好、好，没关系，来，我们去那边……没事的Orm，我们可以解决它。”Arthur说着扶起Orm走下台阶，来到洞中开阔处的一块平坦石板上坐下。他释放了自己的信息素，这会让Orm好过一些，太过突然的发情及随之而来的汹涌情潮让他的弟弟看起来很糟糕——他很吃力地喘息着，额上密布了汗水，高热造成的眩晕让他清澈湛蓝的双眸里蓄满了生理性的眼泪，恍恍惚惚，眼神都因此浑浊了。  
Arthur知道在没有抑制剂的情况下，Orm急需来自他这个Alpha伴侣的抚慰，而他在自己Omega散发出的浓腻诱人的发情香中，也有点招架不住、意乱情迷了。于是，Arthur利落地脱下自己的上衣胡乱擦了擦身下的石板，同时替垂首发着抖的Orm也脱了衣服，一边亲吻他的脸和脖子，一边搂着他躺了下去。  
Arthur想，这应该是过去Atlanna的床，因为它的长宽刚好适合一个成年人躺下，而从顶上垂下的绿植藤蔓也恰如帘帐。  
“呃啊……嗯……不！呃、停下！”Orm显然也意识到了这一点，这令他猛然从缠绵的湿吻中清醒过来，摇着头开始在Arthur身下激烈地挣扎，“不、我们不能在妈妈的床上……啊……”  
“嘘、嘘……没关系，Ormi，妈妈已经不需要它了，她不会介意。”Orm推拒的原因让Arthur哑然失笑，他的弟弟显然被教养得很好，涨红了脸恪守礼仪的样子完全就是一个乖孩子，惹得他不禁爱怜地用那个可爱的昵称呼唤他，更加温柔地吮吻他微张的嘴，将手探向他的裆部，隔着已然湿润的裤子揉捏他坚硬的阴茎和柔软的睾丸。  
“唔……嗯……够、够了。”  
然而，Arthur却低估了Orm的固执。  
当Arthur抚慰着他的性器准备扯下他的裤子时，Orm猛地推开他撑坐起来，额头差点撞到Arthur的鼻子。  
看着赤裸上身喘个不停却还依旧逞强的Orm，Arthur按捺住自己的躁动，抚着他的背脊耐心地询问、宽慰道：“怎么了Orm？别害怕，这里除了我们不会再有人来。”  
他了解Orm，他想他的弟弟除了顾忌这里曾经是他们妈妈的居所以外，可能还担心会被人看见。毕竟这个溶洞太过开阔，一头敞向海滩，一头连接着瀑布，上面也没有完全封顶，明亮的天光直接投进飘散着水汽的小湖泊，在私密性上其实和野外没什么差别。  
“不，太超过了……卡拉森随时会回来。”Orm努力调整着呼吸将腿缩了起来，以掩饰浅色裤子的股间泅开的一大淌水渍。  
Arthur的猜想是正确的。哪怕充斥浑身的强烈空虚感已经逼迫得他想要大声喊叫，渴求Arthur的进入，但仅存的理智里作为王族的自我修养还是让他做不出在这种露天的环境下大开双腿与人野合的事情来。  
他无法接受，甚至完全难以想象！且不说这里曾经是他们妈妈的住所，就那个正发出湍急水声的瀑布，他可没忘记Arthur曾说过，卡拉森就住在那个瀑布里。要是做到一半……噢！那还不如杀了他算了。  
“卡拉森不会回来，它会一直在海里待到我再次召唤它，真的……我发誓，我了解它。”Arthur含着Orm的耳垂坚定地低声絮语，他的保证和安抚让Orm稍稍放松了一些，但他还是紧紧并拢了双腿，将Arthur再次伸进他腿间的手死死夹住，力气大得让同样力气很大的Arthur愣是难有进一步的动作。  
“这样吧，我们去里面好吗？瀑布之后的空间就和海底一样，隐秘又幽暗，我和卡拉森已经将亚特兰国王的骸骨在别处好好安葬了，现在里面什么也没有。”  
对于Arthur的这个提议，Orm低着头没有表态。其实他已经快要受不了了，从后穴里蔓延出的瘙痒愈演愈烈，令他尾椎酸麻，浑身颤抖；他下意识地收缩穴口，过于丰沛的淫液便不受控制地顺着肠道流出来，而那暖流流经的肉壁更是有如虫噬蚁走，痒得他几欲痉挛；强自忍耐中，他不禁庆幸起他的哥哥是一个足够正直的傻瓜，没有不顾他的意愿对他进行更多的挑逗，他完全难以承受！此刻，哪怕Arthur仅仅是在他面前露出自己粗大的阴茎，他也会因此丧失那仅存的理智，毫无廉耻地扑上去亲吻它、讨好它、膜拜它，摇着屁股乞求它的进入……如果真的是这样，那一定会让他在清醒过来之后陷入万分痛苦的境地。  
“来，我们进去。”见Orm不再反对，Arthur当机立断地将他打横抱起，快步淌过水池走进了瀑布。

陡然变暗的光线和四周水流的簇拥让怀里的Orm发出一声放松的叹息，Arthur抱着他目标明确地游到亚特兰国王的王座前。他将Orm放在了上面，这个逞强的家伙似乎已经忍耐到了极限，辅一落座便心急地揽过他的脖子粗暴地索吻，双手热切地顺着他的背脊一路向下抚摸、抓挠，几乎是撕扯一般地扒下了他的裤子。  
“呃啊……啊……嗯……”  
“嗯……噢！宝贝……”  
在Orm难得地展露急色的一面的同时，Arthur也没闲着，甚至比Orm更加的忙。噢！他那因为发情而甜蜜得像一个熟透的蜜桃般的Omega有太多的部位需要他去爱抚了——他的唇舌湿糯而滚烫，信息素腺散发出致命的诱人馨香，他的乳头因为得不到疼爱而不满地肿胀挺立，还有他那在自己身上难耐磨蹭的被困在裤子里的坚硬阴茎以及贴着王座不断扭动的翘屁股……一切的一切都引诱着Arthur去采撷、爱抚，以至于他的动作粗暴又毛糙，显得很是手忙脚乱。在大力的抚摸和近乎啃咬的亲吻中，Arthur有些好笑地想到，明明他们昨晚才酣畅淋漓地大战过一场，而现在，却像两个禁欲了好几年的人一般饥渴猴急，都恨不得将对方拆骨入肚。  
“唔！呃、呃啊……啊！”  
来不及开拓，也无需开拓，在终于于热烈的激吻中拉扯掉彼此碍事的裤子之后，Arthur跪在王座前，握着自己涨硬到极点的阴茎直接顶入了Orm湿软高热的后穴。Orm瘫靠在不算宽阔的残破王座里，屈起双腿，脚跟踩在王座的边缘，配合地抬高下身将腿分得很开以承受Arthur的顶送，而他被进入和肏干的后穴更为配合，收缩着咬紧Arthur的肉棒，似乎要将它死死吸住。  
“呃……噢！太棒了，弟弟……啊！”  
Arthur把着Orm劲瘦的腰奋力挺进，只感觉自己的那根几乎要融化在他弟弟又紧又烫的肉穴里，更勿论那里面还是那么的软，不断分泌着黏滑的爱液滋润那快速的摩擦。完全被情欲主导的Orm随着他的抽插放浪地挺动下身迎合，腰腿力量惊人，明明是一个费力的姿势却仿佛丝毫不觉疲惫。  
Orm的体温很高，从他身上散发的发情热高温也同样令Arthur热血沸腾，在肉体与肉体相撞间，连周围冰冷的海水也不能为他们降温。或者说，刺激得他们更为热情？  
“嗯、嗯啊……”  
激烈的抽插中，冷冰冰的水不可避免地被带进了Orm的身体，明明是平日里最习以为常的东西，但此刻，高热瘙痒的敏感甬道被冷水猛然一激，再加上Arthur那根粗壮火热的肉棒在其间高频率地律动、戳插，冰火两重天一般的感受刺激得Orm瑟缩了身体颤抖不已，双腿也下意识从王座上放下紧紧勾缠住Arthur的腰，想让他完全填塞在自己的身体里，以隔绝海水对他的侵袭。  
“啊！再深一点，呃……”  
“呵……很凉？”  
Arthur低笑一声抚摸着Orm的大腿停下了顶送，就着彼此相连的姿态，他从王座前站了起来，俯身扑到了Orm身上，插在他穴里的肉棒也随之顶得更深。  
“嗯……”  
他压着他绵密地亲吻，Orm搂得他很紧，两人健硕的胸膛紧抵着厮磨。Arthur感觉自己的龟头已经陷入了Orm因为发情而自主张开的生殖腔口，于是他扭动屁股不断朝里顶撞那张软热的“小嘴”，缓慢，却力道十足。这样又深又重的肏弄正好契合了Orm的需求，一下一下直顶得他微微上翻了双眼，气结地呻吟个不停。  
“噢！操……啊！”  
Orm觉得自己似乎要被Arthur操晕了，他的Alpha是那么的粗大，毫不留情地照着他最为柔嫩的生殖腔肏干、蹂躏，撑得他几乎难以呼吸，也操得他又痒又爽。  
那感觉是那样的美妙，以至于他虽然感到麻痒得难以承受却不想让他停下来，他还想要更多、更多……他的下腹都因着那种过电般的酥麻而颤缩着几欲痉挛，阴茎更是兴奋到经络鼓胀节律性地勃动。他亦感觉自己的生殖腔快要迎来了高潮，因为随着Arthur的顶弄、宣搅，他涨得要死，体内像是充盈了许多的液体急欲宣泄，那有点类似于憋尿一般的感受，却酸胀得更加强烈，酥痒得挠人心肝。  
“呃！呃啊……啊、啊哈……啊！”  
汹涌的快感一重又一重地叠加中，Orm的喘息声突然急促了起来，夹紧Arthur的双腿也高频率地颤动，抽搐一般抖个不停。  
Arthur知道他这是要到了，因为他不仅身体抖得厉害，咬着他阴茎前端的生殖腔更是在激烈地收缩，里面充溢了暖热的液体，却因为被他的肉棒堵住了腔口而难以泄出。  
“出、出去……啊！”  
Orm开始不安地挣动，一手推抵着Arthur的胸膛，一手伸进两人之间握住自己的阴茎快速套弄起来。他受不了了，阴茎没撸几下便飚射出了白浊，他的小腹也涨得厉害，但被那份温暖浸泡包裹的感觉太过舒爽，令Arthur根本舍不得撤出阴茎，更勿论Orm的穴口还吸夹得那样的紧！直夹得他发出一声难耐的低吼，强硬地摁住Orm的肩膀狠狠顶了他好几十下才终于退出来。  
“噢！呃、啊……”  
Arthur的龟头才刚退出穴口，一股热流便迫不及待地随之涌出，在海水里咕噜噜冒出一连串水泡泡。  
“哈哈！感觉喷了好多，亲爱……唔！”Arthur的调笑被Orm羞恼的一脚踢成了一声闷哼。显然，听见那个声音、看见那串水泡的可不止Arthur一人。  
“进来，自己动，我没力气了。”瞪了嬉皮笑脸的Arthur一眼，Orm懒散地半躺在王座上没好气地命令道，但高潮的余韵使得他整个人都软绵绵的，眼神实在没什么威慑力，浑身的皮肤也泛着情色的潮红，使得他下命令的举动更像是一种勾引。  
“你刚刚也没怎么动嘛，都是我一个人在辛苦……”Arthur努了努嘴嘟哝道，他本想换个上位，好好享受一下坐在王座上被Orm服务的感觉来着。  
他很早就想这么做了，在亚特兰蒂斯的王座上，他坐着，然后Orm骑坐在他的身上起落颠簸，自己运动着用肉穴吞吐他的阴茎……但他也只是想想，介于他们那时候不和睦的关系；而且他知道严谨自律、崇尚王权如Orm，是一定不会同意那样做的。现在，好不容易有了机会，虽然破了点也好歹是个王座，结果这家伙却霸着位置就不愿起身了。  
“嗯？”对于Arthur的微弱抗议，Orm只撩起眼皮轻哼了一声。  
他现在是真的懒得动也动不了，冰冷的海水非但没有缓解发情的高热，反而将那种恼人的热感悉数困在了他的身体里，憋闷得难以发散，哪怕才刚刚高潮过，这种热度和着空虚感却依旧如烈火一般灼烧着他，烧得他浑身无力，肌肉酸痛，连骨头缝里也透出酸软。  
“小懒虫，操不死你。”  
见Orm实在没有起身的意愿，Arthur倒也不和他计较，但他准备“惩罚”一下这个只想享受不愿出力的小坏家伙。于是Arthur蹲下来扳开Orm虚合的腿，两手掰着他丰腴紧实的臀肉，托高了他的下身。  
“你干什……呃！”  
回应Orm的疑惑的是Arthur吸含他睾丸的动作，他将一边的小球含进嘴里吮了一下，这最直接的刺激登时让Orm打了一个冷颤。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
Arthur来来回回地吮吸Orm的囊袋，用唇舌玩弄包覆在里面的两颗睾丸，并在这个过程中，用长着浓密胡须的下巴有意无意地去刮蹭他被肏到红肿微张的后穴。  
Orm被折腾得好几次伸手下来推他的头，或者想要挠一挠自己被搔刮得刺痒难耐的小穴，但都被Arthur挡开了。更为过分的是，Arthur亵玩一阵，便会握着阴茎在他的穴口拍打、戳磨一阵，将自己硕大的龟头反复挤进又拔出，浅浅地操弄他的穴口，将他馋得痒进了心里但就是不深入。  
“操！你给我进来！嗯、嗯嗯……”  
“嘿……好凶啊，让你凶。”  
被Orm踢了一脚，Arthur低笑着将两根手指插入Orm的后穴里快速抠挖起来。他的手指很长也很粗，抖动着每一下都碾磨过Orm的前列腺再深深挠在他靠近生殖腔的敏感带上。这样的速度是比阴茎的抽插还快上数倍的，Orm在平时也受不了这种高频率的快感刺激，更勿论现在他还正值发情，以至于没被Arthur抠一会儿嘴里哼唧的声音就兴奋地变了调，大开的双腿抽搐般地颤抖，不断收缩着的小穴里也再次涌出了一股又一股的淫液。  
“呃……轻点。”  
就着Orm的再次类潮吹，Arthur起身将自己涨硬不已的阴茎操进了他的下体，他一鼓作气顶到最深，整根没入之后又退至穴口重新顶进，肏干起来比之前更为迅猛。为了更好地使力，他双手紧搂着Orm的后腰，将一只脚踩上了王座，以扎着马步半蹲的姿势对他狠狠地抽插，直把Orm干得意乱情迷，向来不服软的嘴里一边求饶不断，一边把平日里他想听而Orm又不愿意叫的亲昵爱称都喊了一遍，方才放缓了速度温柔下来。  
这一轮的操弄让Orm彻底陷入了一种麻木享受的状态，他的双腿被Arthur分压得很开，以至于腿根酸麻，但这种酸麻相较于他被进入、填满的地方又是那么的轻微，过多的快感从那个地方辐散开来游走全身，所带来的极乐令他完全不知道自己都说了什么、做了什么，只能本能地去承受、去消化。  
恍惚之中，Orm很难再集中精神，盯着穹顶的双眼也显得眼神涣散。幽幽的水光中，他看见高高的石壁上其实是有雕刻的，那些石刻饱经时光的腐蚀变得斑斑驳驳，但长久地盯着也能辨出眉目。  
“呃啊……唔，不专心。”察觉出Orm显而易见的失神，Arthur惩罚性地咬了他的乳头。他当然知道Orm不是故意走神，但他需要刺激一下他，以免他的宝贝真的被他操晕过去。  
“嘶……”  
胸口的刺痛唤回了Orm的神志，他抬手拨开Arthur的头抚摸自己被咬得又疼又痒的乳头，但他的眼睛依旧盯着上方，这引得Arthur也不禁好奇起来，搂着Orm翻了个身，让他从仰躺的姿势变成趴伏在他的身上。  
“在看什么？”Arthur如愿以偿地坐在王座上，一面揉捏着Orm的双臀顶送，一面仰起头向他方才直盯着的地方看去。  
“人鱼……”Orm靠着Arthur的胸膛，跪坐在他坚硬的阴茎上任由他顶撞，这样的姿势他也很满意，Arthur健壮而弹性十足的大胸非常适于休憩。  
“哦？”Arthur闻言眯起了眼睛，果然见那石顶之上盘桓着雕刻出来的人鱼，他们有男有女，栩栩如生，为首的雄性人鱼头上还刻着一顶王冠。  
这样的画面让Arthur金色的瞳孔收缩了一下，因为他猛然想起了曾经见过的一幕场景……噢，那记忆深处，令他震撼又惊艳的一幕。  
“你也能变成人鱼……”低下头用嘴唇轻扫过Orm的耳廓，Arthur在他的耳边低语道。  
在三年以前吧，有一天，他去Orm的寝宫想看看孩子，结果发现整个宫殿静悄悄的，守卫和侍从都不知去了哪儿。怀着好奇的心，他朝里面走去，终于在宫殿深处那片作为后花园的海域里发现了Orm和Koryak的身影。彼时，Orm便以半人半鱼的姿态漂浮在水中，他英俊的面目和赤裸的上身与平时无异，只在小臂的两侧长出了银白色半透明的鱼鳍，而腰部以下则完全变了样：那是一条巨大而颀长的鱼尾，就如同他肌肉健硕的身躯一样，是充满了力量与野性的健美；通体满覆了银色的鳞片，在一片幽蓝中熠熠生辉，闪耀着最昂贵的盔甲和最锋利的武器也无法比拟的冷冽光华；鱼身两侧腹鳍、臀鳍俱全，薄如蝉翼般的优美恰到好处地为他的凛冽点缀了一份柔和，向两端延展的尾鳍更是华丽雍容，扇动在莹莹水波间，恍如一个流光溢彩的梦。  
Arthur因这绮丽的一幕怔愣在了原地，目不转睛地盯着水中化身人鱼的Orm，看他摆动手臂向身前光着小屁股扑腾的Koryak耐心演示。他虽然感到震惊，却并不觉得怪异，因为自从接任国王以来，Vulko已经为他恶补过许多关于亚特兰蒂斯不为陆上人类所知的知识了，而这其中，就包括了只有血统最为纯正的王族才能够化身人鱼这一点。  
“什么？”慵懒沉醉在情欲里的Orm一时怀疑自己听错了，但Arthur的低语却让他下意识警觉了起来，因为他记得自己不曾对Arthur说过人鱼化的事，也绝没有向他展现过那种形态的自己。  
“我说人鱼，我看见过，嗯……”Arthur搂抱着Orm轻轻顶弄，记忆的浮现和眼下的缠绵不禁让他产生了一个疯狂的想法，“变成人鱼好吗？就像你教导Koryak的那样。”  
——他想再一次参见那神奇曼妙的一幕，近距离地触碰，真实地拥有，他想狠狠疼爱他人鱼形态的爱人。  
“Shit……你偷看我？你疯了！”Orm在Arthur的提醒下很快反应了过来，并撑起身面露愠色。  
——噢……竟然是在那个时候？！  
Orm想起了在Koryak两岁的时候，他曾经尝试引导他变化身形的事。  
海洋里的子民以血统划分尊卑，这绝不仅仅是身份地位上的差异。随着王国沉入深海，进化与退化就在每一代亚特兰蒂斯人的身上并存，这两种现象明显反映在了他们的身体机能和结构上。比如，他们都能在水下呼吸，但贵族以外的普通人却丧失了在陆地上自主呼吸的能力；又比如，纯血王族拥有变化身形的能力，下半身鱼化后，他们在水中的潜游速度和对海洋的感知力都会获得极大的提升。  
作为一项只有血统最纯的王族才具备的能力，这一点一直被作为检验王嗣血统是否纯正的标准。通常，国王和王后会在王子公主们刚学会行走和游泳的时候举办一个测验会，对他们进行引导和检测，并在他们成功变化后举行盛大的庆典，与子民共庆王室的新生命拥有了这份天赐的尊荣。  
介于举国上下都知道Arthur混血国王的身份，Orm没打算为他们的孩子举办这样的测试。但他在心里还是存了一份侥幸，心想，那四分之一的陆地人血统微乎其微，应该不会对他的宝贝造成影响？于是，Orm在Koryak两岁的某天亲自示范想要引导他，并为此遣退了宫殿里所有的人，这样就算失败了，也不会传出去对Koryak造成什么不好的舆论。  
“我不是存心的，我发誓，那天我只是刚好去看望Koryak。”  
“然后你看见了，因为你该死的混血……啊、操……”Orm陈腔旧调的斥责被打断在了Arthur骤然加快的顶送里。  
Arthur可不想在这么美妙的气氛中和他讨论这个，于是他肏弄着Orm湿软的穴，磨蹭着他的脖颈讨好地提醒他道：“嗨、嗨！宝贝，现在不是讨论这个的时候……嗯……Ormi，再变一次好不好？”  
“呃啊……啊……你怎、怎么这么下流……”Orm被顶得塌酸了腰身，喘息急促，他觉得Arthur的思维简直不可思议到了极点！因为至少他就从来没有想过要以人鱼的姿态交合。  
“嗯……那你就满足一下你下流的哥哥好吗……嗯啊……你也没有试过不是吗？我觉得那一定是非常刺激的体验。”  
“噢！fuck……别顶那儿、啊……啊！你难道那时候就……”  
“嗯？不不不，那时候不想，但我现在想，好想……”  
Arthur在故意戳顶Orm发情中最为敏感的生殖腔口的同时，对他进一步地游说。  
他是那样地想，迫不及待地想践行他疯狂的小想法，但是他发誓，在当初窥见Orm变成人鱼的时候，他是一点邪恶念头也没有的。因为那时傲立在水中认真教导着Koryak的Orm是那样的高贵优雅，特别是随后他抱起因无法变化而委屈哭泣的孩子低声安抚的模样甚至可以称得上，圣洁。  
“是泄殖腔对吗？呃啊……你从来没有使用过的那个地方。”  
“闭、闭嘴……唔！”  
“我亲爱的弟弟，试一试吧，嗯……求你了。”  
Orm觉得自己一定是被Arthur操疯了，操得脑子里满是浆糊，所以才会在他不要脸的央求下渐渐也升起一种跃跃欲试的冲动……他确实没有那样试过，更没有想过，那样子的想法简直是离经叛道！不过，一旦被人刻意地提醒，引诱着深入，却充满了晦涩到难以言说的诱惑。  
——是的，他的性器官确实会变成Arthur所说的“泄殖腔”，那道肉缝就隐蔽在下腹部位的鱼鳞之下。他没有在人鱼状态下勃起过，但他知道，如果他情动，那一处的鳞片就会向两边张开，然后，他的阴茎会从里面伸出来，而在睾丸的下方，则是一个软嫩的入口……  
“啧……”  
脑子里充斥了太多陌生又令人面红耳热的想法，乱糟糟理不清头绪，以至于Orm烦躁地闷哼一声，跪立起来将屁股抬离了Arthur的阴茎。龟头脱出穴口的时候，从他们的结合处传来“啵”的一声，Orm假装没有听见，伸手覆住了Arthur近在咫尺的笑弯的眼睛。  
浓密的睫毛扫得手心微养，在Arthur于他的手掌之下眨了几下眼的功夫，Orm便收回了手，而他赤裸的双腿也在他遮住Arthur双眼的时候，悄然变成了一条覆满银鳞的鱼尾。  
“哇噢……”  
Arthur看着亘横在自己腿上的银白鱼尾发出一声由衷的赞叹，但Orm显然非常不自在，他在水中直立起来，双手交叠在下腹想要退开，却被Arthur一伸手揽住腰身拉了回来。  
“别害羞弟弟，你好美。”Arthur说着将脸贴上了他的胸膛，脸颊刮蹭着他肉感紧实的胸肌的同时，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他翘立的奶头。  
“闭嘴。”  
Orm撇着头感到难为情到了极点，不仅是因为像这样毫无保留地向Arthur展示他的鱼尾，更因为他是在情欲高涨的时候变身，使得他的阴茎直接顶出了泄殖腔，以勃发的姿态挺立在鱼腹之上。  
显然，Arthur很快也注意到了这一点。他发出一声轻笑，揽着Orm翻了个身将他重新压回王座上。他用自己魁梧的身躯笼罩了他，并伸手强硬地拨开他掩盖在下腹的手，把玩起他的阴茎来。  
“嗯……”  
龟头被Arthur粗糙的指腹摩挲着，酥麻的痒意激得Orm在他身下难耐地摆动起了鱼尾巴。他不是很适应这种状态下的爱抚，以至于身体在紧张情绪的作俑下变得更加敏感，龟头没被把玩几下就从马眼里渗出了黏滑的前液来。但更让他难以自持的是Arthur随后便将兴趣转移到了他睾丸之下的部位，他好奇地用中指抵住那个小入口，打着圈儿在周围揉抚。  
Arthur确实是好奇的，在此之前，他从未如此近距离地接触过人鱼，就更别提触碰人鱼身上最为隐秘的性器官了。Orm泄殖腔里的小肉穴比起后穴来似乎更小更紧，外部结构也有所改变——它凹陷在泄殖腔的肉缝里，柔嫩的穴口外覆着两瓣如女性阴唇一般的肉叶，它们极其的敏感，稍微触碰便能让Orm急促地呻吟，小肉穴里随之沁出明显有别于海水的粘黏液体。  
浅尝辄止的按压将Orm体内酸涩的空虚感勾馋得愈加汹涌，在整条鱼尾都几乎麻痹在这种感觉里的时候，他突然觉得自己的下半身是那样的陌生，不管是外形还是对情欲产生的生理反应。  
见Orm低头愣愣地看着被自己的手指戳玩的部位，Arthur觉得此刻安静的他懵懂得过于可爱了。于是他拉起了Orm纤长的手，让他自己用手指去感受一下他下腹那处又软又滑的所在。  
“唔！”指腹触碰到的地方让盘桓在Orm心头的陌生感陡然加重，穴口那两瓣小肉带来的微妙触感让他几乎要怀疑自己是触摸到了女人的下体！是的，他曾经也抱过女人，她们柔软的阴部就很像此刻他的手摸到的那样。  
Arthur没有让Orm怔愣太久，他摩挲着Orm抵在自己穴口的中指指节，将那根手指推了进去。  
“啊……啊哈……”  
手指插入带来的撑涨和酥麻让Orm乱了呼吸，他感觉包裹自己手指的甬道很湿很烫，肉壁更是因为异物的入侵兴奋得不住收缩。出于新奇，Orm在Arthur鼓励的眼神注视下抖动手腕用中指在里面尝试着抽插起来，并很快就沦陷在由此带来的快感中越动越快，双眼迷离地用另一只手揽过Arthur的脖子主动索吻。  
Arthur跨跪到王座上俯首回应Orm的亲吻，同时也摸索着将一根手指插入Orm的泄殖腔，和着他的中指一起在里面戳插、搅弄。他爱极了里面热烫柔软的触感，也爱死了Orm辗转在他嘴上的唇舌，他的弟弟真的很会这个，绵密的吻火辣又撩人，探入他口中的舌头更是大胆又灵活。  
“唔嗯、嗯……呃！进来。”  
用手指把玩一阵后，Orm受不了了，那情色的抠挠实在是太痒了，痒得他几乎弓起了腰，身体也痉挛一般地轻颤。为了缓解这份不适，他伸手握住了Arthur不断在他腹部戳顶的粗大阴茎，而他狡猾的哥哥便顺水推舟地顶起胯，完全由他主动地将那根肉棒喂了进去。  
Arthur没打算出力，至少在他还控制得住自己的时候没打算。他将腿重新放回地面上站定，双手撑在王座靠背的石壁上就那么匍匐着罩住Orm。他的弟弟在他身下对他的无赖很是懊恼，但他也确实被欲火灼烧得难以自持了，遂在狠瞪了他一眼后只能环住他的腰背，挺动化为鱼尾的下身，一下一下自发地用他的肉棒肏弄起自己来。  
“啊……嗯啊、啊……”  
Orm在激烈的挺动中发出难耐又满足的喘息，他完全脱离了王座，摆动鱼尾、环抱着Arthur浮沉在水里一次又一次地向上迎撞，将那根撑满他泄殖腔的大肉棒送进他持续瘙痒着的内里。  
“噢！好棒……啊、Ormi你操得我真爽，哈哈！”Orm卖力的顶送以及他耸动腰臀强悍性感的模样引来了Arthur坏意的调笑，为了配合这个玩笑，他还张开腿把Orm夹住，让他们的姿势更像是Orm在操他一样。  
“你很想被我操吗？那你转过去把屁股撅起来，我可以满足你。”Orm冷笑着一巴掌拍在了Arthur的光屁股上，作为对他低级、无聊的回应。他用了很大的力，以保证能给他哥哥的白屁股印上一个红手掌印。  
“嘶！”Arthur配合地发出一声痛呼，而后吻着Orm的额头不认可地纠正他，“转过去？那可不行，人鱼做爱就该这样面对面地抽插……嘿，我给你表演一个被操得哇哇叫好不好？‘噢、再用力一点，亲爱的’。”他似乎很爱这个玩笑，故意拔高了声音发出在Orm听来简直是怪叫的呻吟，他还将双腿完全缠上了Orm的鱼身，紧紧的，交叉小腿夹着他。  
“操！恶心死了、你快给我放开……啊！”  
这令陡然失去了平衡的Orm猛地跌落回王座上，化为鱼身的腰臀部位狠狠地磕在了凹凸不平的残破王座边沿。  
Arthur的恶作剧惹得Orm大为光火，后腰处的激痛令他恼怒地一拳捶在了Arthur满是刺青的胸上。  
这个笨熊一样家伙像只八爪鱼一样盘在他身上，搞得他的鱼尾完全难以摆动！这对于人鱼形态的他来说简直就是一场禁锢的灾难。  
噢……更别说他还压着他重重地撞在了这该死的破烂的石凳子上！那水里浮起的银白色碎屑不用想也该是他后腰处磕落的鱼鳞。  
“滚出去！你的恶趣味游戏结束了。”生起气来的Orm在Arthur身下挣动，一边打他，一边收缩起泄殖腔推挤他的阴茎，想要变回人形。  
“咳、咳……我错了，我错了宝贝，噢……来让我看看撞到了没有，乖，别动。”Arthur被当胸捶得一阵气结呛咳不已，要知道Orm的拳头从来不是虚的，特别还是在他生气的时候。但Arthur显然也看到了水中那几片闪烁着微光的小鳞片，知道自己玩过了头的他赶紧撑起身，连声道歉的同时将手插到Orm的后腰处摸索他的伤势——幸好，那里并没有伤口，手感也与周围无异，只是蹭落了几块表面的鳞片。  
“把你该死的阴茎拔出去，听到没有？”  
“嗯……再弄一下，之后都交给我好吗？”  
和Orm相处久了，Arthur倒也摸清了他的脾气，能分辨出他所说的“不要”，什么时候代表“要”，什么时候是真的“不要”。就比如现下，他微妙地从Orm的恼怒推拒中觉察出了回旋的余地，并讨好地黏乎在他身上，以他喜欢的频率和轻重继续抽送，果然便很快取悦了Orm，令他哼唧着舒展身体兀自享受去了。  
Arthur再度接过了性爱的主动权，跪上王座骑在了Orm的鱼身上奋力抽插。Orm紧致的泄殖腔为他带来的感官体验是全然新奇的，而它生长的位置也给他一种似乎可以直接操进Orm肚子里的奇幻错觉。在这样的刺激下，Arthur感觉自己浑身的细胞都兴奋到了极点，快速耸动的腰臀更是犹如上了发条的机械。但相比起肉体交合的疯狂，他的眼神又是那样的深情、温柔，他一瞬不瞬地低头凝视着半躺在王座上的Orm，舍不得错过他每一个细微的、意乱情迷的表情和身体反应，情酣意浓之际，他甚至抱起Orm直立在水中，将他禁锢在石壁和自己的胸膛中恣情顶送。  
直立的体位让暂时失去双腿的Orm只能用鱼尾绞缠住Arthur的腿、双手紧圈在他的颈项间寻求平衡，随着水流和Arthur的耸动浮沉之间，他甚至有种快要被那根粗长的肉棒钉进身后石壁里的错觉。  
“呃啊！啊、啊啊……我要到了，要到了……”  
Orm竖贴在下腹的阴茎和Arthur健硕的腹肌紧密摩擦，射精的感觉强烈到让他腰肢酸软，而接纳Arthur阴茎的肉腔更是被肏干得还未高潮便已经挤出了一缕又一缕黏滑的淫液。因为性器官位置的变换，Arthur仿佛每一次挺进都直操进了他的肚子里，将他小腹中柔嫩的生殖腔完全塞满，狠狠蹂躏，撑涨得他感觉自己的尾鳍都几乎要痉挛起来。  
“呃、噢！呃……射在里面好不好？宝贝、啊……”  
在Orm浑身轻颤地呻吟出渴望的同时，Arthur同样也感觉到了高潮的临近。强烈的快感充斥中，他深深顶进了Orm的生殖腔，在里面本能地用着更快的速度狠狠顶撞。他迫不及待想要成结，想用精液浇灌他褪去锋芒变得无比甜美的爱人，但他可没忘记此刻的Orm正处于发情中，成结内射会毫无悬念地让他再次怀孕。  
“呃、让哥哥射在里面，然后生一群小人鱼……”  
——生小人鱼……  
Orm被Arthur熨帖在耳际的暧昧调笑激得打了个冷颤，不由自主地随着Arthur的戏言想象了一下自己以人鱼形态怀孕的模样，瞬间感觉一阵恶寒。  
“呃、下流！啊……”  
有时候，他真的很佩服Arthur，这个厚脸皮的家伙总能非常坦荡地说出一大堆下流无耻的话来。就比如现在——  
“呵……哪里下流了？大人鱼被操了当然生小人鱼。”Arthur一本正经地胡说八道着，一边顶撞，一边舔舐起了他极为敏感的信息素腺，牙齿碾磨在那块柔嫩的肌肤上，带来深入骨髓的刺痒。  
互相标记的关系让Orm发情中的身体由此泛起了强烈的渴望，夹吸着Arthur阴茎的泄殖腔也急剧地收缩起来。虽然难以启齿，但他渴望Arthur的结，渴望被他的精液冲刷内壁、灌满生殖腔的感觉……那是生理上最为舒爽的极乐体验，他自打第一次体验便从此食髓知味，虽然由此带来的负累和辛苦需要他一力承担，那也确实令他苦不堪言，两次，回忆起来，他都还能清晰地回忆起那种痛苦。  
——但现在，他们的关系已然改变，他完全可以同Arthur分担？如果让Arthur全然参与到那个过程中，确实能为他减轻不少的负担……  
“呃啊……别夹了弟弟，嘶、我真射了啊，Omri……”  
就在Orm正于脑子里天人交战的同时，Arthur同样在射与不射这个问题上纠结、忍耐到头皮发麻——天知道他看着自己幽幽水光中异常迷人的爱人，被他又快又紧地夹吸着有多想立马成结！  
“……你再说一句废话就立马给我拔出去。”  
最终，Orm叹息一声咬牙切齿地警告道。  
他想，他应该是已经想明白，做好了准备；但又好像仅仅是被情欲冲昏了头脑。但谁在乎呢？反正他不在乎，他只要心安理得地在孕期好好“奴役”Arthur这个罪魁祸首就够了。  
“噢！”  
Arthur显然听懂了Orm的言下之意，并为此发出一声欢呼。虽然在和解那一晚情酣意浓之际，他们约定今后彼此相互坦诚，有什么要求、有什么话都不要藏在心里，而Orm也答应了，但他可没真心期望这个向来口是心非、嘴上不饶人的小东西能办到。  
不过，这并不妨碍他理解Orm那些别扭之下的真意，就比如现在，在他成结射精的同时，他感动于Orm对再添一个新生命的默许，心中满溢着热爱与幸福，亦做好了和Orm一起迎接他们第三个孩子的准备。  
“我爱你，Ormi，我会好好做一个人鱼爸爸的。”  
“注意，你是混血，变不成人鱼，别趁机抬高自己的身价。”  
——噢！看吧，他的弟弟可真是个严谨又毒舌的可爱家伙。

——番外《蜜月人鱼》完


End file.
